Black Roses
by The City Of Books
Summary: Life gets better. Well that's what Rosa Covault told herself. After her older brother Oliver gets home from Eichen House and a string of mysterious dreams and deaths, Rosa unknowingly finds herself involved with a group of students who have more to them than she would've thought. Now with the burden of secrets and lies she tries to find her place in Beacon Hills. Eventual Stiles/OC
1. Ranunculus

**(Insert Greeting) people of the interwebs. This is a Stiles/OC story that I've written for my own personal and disturbing reasons. So I decided to share. We'll get to meet a handful of new characters who show that Beacon Hills has a lot to hide. I wanted to try a new take on the Stiles/OC relationship that I'm sure you're used to seeing. This is essentially has a whole new plot that diverges from the show. Just wanted to warn you ahead of time. If you want to see face claims and outfits, they're on my profile. **

**I do have to thank everyone that supported my other stories. I appreciate everything and this story is for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. But, I do own my original characters though.**

Chapter One- Ranunculus

_Flowers. Rosa was pretty sure that they didn't look like that. Well, roses to be exact. Roses were supposed to be a blood red or maybe even a sunny yellow. But, not gold. She'd admit it, they were pretty. Gorgeous even. But, unnatural. She couldn't help but go to the flowers and just examine them. She rubbed her finger across one of the petals and looked back at it. Nothing was there. That killed her theory of them being painted. Maybe, it was some kind of mutation. Roses don't look like this. It had to be something. She was missing something. Something big, and she didn't like. Not in the slightest._

The sound of the preset alarm began to blare in the room causing her to toss and turn slightly in her bed. A few annoyed groans and few curses under her breath had Rosa awake. She reached out blindly as she tried to get her hands on her phone. When she finally got her hands on it so she could see the time. She turned her head to its side looking at the phone screen. When she saw that it was only half past six she had given her phone a death glare. She immediately stopped when she realized how stupid she looked and that she was the one that set it in the first place.

Even after three months of school she still hadn't gotten used to waking up early in the morning. Usually, it would it would at least take her a good twenty minutes of non-stop ringing to just get her out of bed. Today felt no different than any of the others. She wasn't even sure what made her get up on time.

Maybe, it was that dream she had. It wasn't a bad dream. Just reoccurring. It would always start with her waking up in a rose garden and that was all. She tried doing some research online on just what the dream meant. And by research she meant WebMD and Wikipedia of course. All that told her is that it meant she was content in life. Which was anything but.

It wasn't like she didn't enjoy her life. She just wanted more from it. She wanted to see the world and all it had to offer. It wasn't like she had a infinite amount of time to see everything. In fact, it was the opposite. Finite, if you will.

Her phone had begun to ring to the sound of "Youth" snapping her out of her train of thought. She looked at the name before swiping her thumb across the screen and pressing it to her ear.

"_Hola, b__uenos días__," _Rosa had said groggily. She had heard a surprised intake of breath and a laugh.

"Rosa, you are not Spanish so stop. And good morning to you too," Danny had said through the phone.

"Danny as you might not know, I'm very ethnic in morning. Speaking of mornings, what are you doing calling me so early?" She replied in an annoyed tone.

"You told me to call to make sure your awake. I've been doing it since school started and this is just the first time you've actually answered," Danny answered rather plainly.

"Oh well, It's still a travesty though. I need beauty sleep. If you saw what I looked like without makeup on you'd turn to stone," she explained earning a laugh from Danny.

"Oddly, I believe you. By the way, what time did you think you were going to leave home?" Danny asked while she pushed herself out of bed.

"Okay, first off. Thank you, I feel like the prettiest girl in the world. And second,I took a shower last night so probably around seven-thirty," she explained with a hint of sarcasm while going into her closet trying to pick out an outfit.

"Alright then, well I have to get ready too, so I'll see you at school," Danny said hanging up. For some odd reason they had a thing where they hung up without saying goodbye. Rosa was sure she could have come up with some pseudo-psychological meaning for why, but that would have taken too long to come up with.

She went through her closet numerous times trying to find an outfit. She really wished she had someone to help her. It wasn't like she was fashionably constipated. Or that she didn't have friends that would give her a hand. She just didn't feel as if she had anyone she could really trust enough to help her. For the most part she lived in a male dominated house. Her two brothers, her dad and her mom. Sure, they were only out numbered by one. But, outnumbered nonetheless. Sometimes her dad would side with her just to even out the score. Seeing as her mom was always so busy. Being a business owner takes time she guessed.

She finally decided on the Batman T-shirt that her younger brother had gotten her on her birthday the month before. Rosa wasn't even into superheros that much, but she was too lazy to actually take the time to look for an outfit like any other girl would. She randomly grabbed a pair of jeans from her closet not really paying attention to what they actually looked like. When she placed the outfit on her bed and she stared it down as if it had stolen the last swing in the park from her. She was trying to decide what would look best with it. Finally, she opted on grabbing her jean jacket and a pair gray low-tops.

She walked across her floor trying to avoid the clutter that's spread out on the as she made her way to the desk drawer which had all the things that would make her less disgusting. After spending a good twenty minutes of putting herself through the hell of beautifying herself-which included hair, makeup, clothes, and excessive teeth brushing-she was ready for a day teachers giving long winded lectures, questionable food, and lots and lots of people. However, just because she had gotten dressed and looked pretty damn good at that, didn't mean she was ready to leave.

She grabbed her binder and purse as she walked out of her room. She quietly stepped through the hallway stopping at her younger brother's room and peeking inside. Apparently, he had caught a cold from someone in his English II class. Which, honestly was fine by her. She hated how he complained about how they nearly get to school late every time she drives. With a sigh, she closed the door and continued on her path to the kitchen.

She placed the binder and purse on the island in the middle of the kitchen so she could grab a bowl from the cabinet by the fridge. She set the bowl on the counter as she reached towards the top of the fridge grabbing the box of Cocoa puffs. She opened up the refrigerator pulling out the gallon of milk; placing them all by her bowl as she pulled a chair towards it and took a seat. Pouring herself a bowl while looking at the children's activities on the back was one of her favorite pass times. Go through the maze, find the missing word, and match the colors was something that she hated to admit that she enjoyed. Maybe, it made her feel smarter than the average five-year-old.

She swirled the cereal around with her spoon wanting to get the milk as chocolatey as possible when she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. It was only seven, so who else would be up. Mom didn't go to the flower shop until nine and dad was off today. Before, she could come up with anymore convoluted theories in who was coming down the hallway; she got her answer.

"Hey Oliver, what are you doing up so early?" She asked rather quickly. It wasn't the first she had forgotten Oliver had come back home. She remembered the time she gave him a bloody nose a few days after he had gotten home. They bumped into each other on their way to the bathroom around midnight. Rosa forgot that he had come home and, her fist ended up in his against his nose. After many bags of ice, a box of tissues, and innumerable number of apologies, all was forgiven.

"I'm always up at seven. Your just always still asleep," Oliver said shrugging slightly. She guessed she missed a few things. She made an inaudible sound as if to protest, but she had decided against it.

Oliver walked over and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon taking a seat next to her on the island.

"Can I get the cereal?" He asked giving her a look. She nodded giving him the box. It was odd to say the least. They had only seen each other twice a month during a hour long visiting period at an home for the mentally ill over the past five years. So, it was understandable. They hadn't really talked since he had gotten home. Things between them weren't the best.

"Is Clifford going to school today?" Oliver questioned breaking the awkward silence.

"No, he caught a cold the other day," she explained bringing a spoonful cereal to her mouth.

The silence had started again. It was expected though. When it came down too it, most of their conversations involved other people. For it just to be them didn't really help the situation.

The sound of the metal spoons tapping against the glass bowls was one of the more unpleasant sounds to grace her ears. She pushed the bowl away drawing Oliver attention. Rosa looked over at Oliver whose mouth was filled to the brink with cereal and milk.

Rosa face had twisted slightly. It caused Oliver to swallow everything with a large gulp causing him to cough rather erratically. As messed up as it might be Rosa started laughing. It was easy to tell she was attempting to be quiet. By the fist balled up near her mouth and the fact that she was holding her stomach.

"So, me almost dying is funny to you," Oliver said in a low whisper through his coughs.

"Extremely," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Fine then, don't you need to go to school," Oliver said causing Rosa to look at her phone. Realizing that it was seven forty ‐five she quickly dropped the bowl into the sink, grabbed her purse, and practically ran towards the door.

"Rosa wait," Oliver said making her turn around. "You kinda forgot something," all she saw was Oliver holding her black and purple binder with a smile. Oliver walked towards her and placed it in her hands.

"Thanks Oliver, it's good to have you back," She said giving him a quick hug before walking out the door closing the door behind her.

She ran out to the gray 2007 Toyota Camry sitting in the driveway. Rosa quickly grabbed the handle to the drivers side. This mistakenly caused the car alarm to go off. Rosa who by this point was irritated cursed loudly before going through her purse in her attempts to find the keys. After spending a good two minutes hearing the car alarm sound loudly over her own thoughts she found the keys pressing the button making it stop. With a sigh of relief Rosa took a seat in the car.

She put the key in the ignition and turned it and was finally ‐ slowly but surely ‐ on her way to school. Driving to school wasn't that bad. He car wasn't old. In fact, it was her dad's. He had given it to her for her birthday the year before. She remembered how he made her wear helmet the first time he took her out on the actual road. As stupid as she looked, she still looked great. Even with helmet hair. The ride wasn't long either. A ten minute drive wasn't bad. But, the ridiculous number of stoplights didn't help either. A total of five stoplights kept her from gaining a higher education.

Stoplight after stoplight. That was all Rosa could think about on the ride to school. She was sure that she had memorized the pattern of the lights by now. The one by the four way intersection would go from left, to the one across, the right, and then finally her. She wasn't exactly sure why she over thought it so much. It might have made the time move faster to her. Who knows.

Arriving in front of Beacon Hills High School filled her with a sort of dread that wasn't clearly defined. The teacher would either be complete sociopaths or would end up dead. In some cases, both. It wasn't dark and gloomy like most high schools. It was rather bright and inviting. Which might have fueled why she didn't like it. She watched enough TV. High school was supposed to be dark and gloomy. She was supposed to have a group of friends who faced the challenges of life as a high school and being a power ranger. Well, maybe not that specific, but something along those lines.

Pulling into the parking lot was still a hassle. By this time classes had already started and she was late. Why couldn't some good samaritan leave an open parking space near the front door. She reluctantly pulled into the parking space on the far side of the lot and cut the car off. Rosa pulled down sun visor down and looked into the mirror. She had fair skin, but blemishes still had occasionally found their way to her face and she waiting for the day to break out the makeup kit that she never opened. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair shaking her head in preparation for the day. After deciding that she looked presentable she grabbed her things from the passenger seat and got out of the car.

Walking through the parking lot wasn't that bad. She just knew that she had to avoid all of the members of America's newest generation that had decided to skip classes. There were the few times when they wanted her to join in. Which she considered on numerous occasions. But, her education was too important. So, she had to sadly decline.

Getting into the building late and going the office was a regular thing for her. To the point of her knowing all the office staff by first name.

"Good to see you finally got here," the secretary who she had known had Gladys had said anticipating her arrival.

"Good morning Glady-I mean Mrs. Henderson," she answered coreccting myself mid-sentence.

"I already filled it out for you this time. All I needed was the time," She said handing her the yellow sheet of paper.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Rosa said accepting the yellow sheet and quoting _Star Wars_. Killing two birds with one stone.

"Rosa wait, you have detention after school. Your getting better but not good enough," She said holding her a pink slip.

"Come on, you've helped me out of tighter spots," Rosa said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Exactly why I'm giving this to you. If it wasn't for me you would have been suspended by now," she replied still holding out the slip.

"Alright fine when is it?" Rosa asked grabbing the second slip from her hand.

"It's two-thirty to three-thirty," She explained.

Rosa gave a reluctant wave goodbye without an answer. She was actually doing well one morning and she still gets a detention. She guessed that was just how things worked sometimes. The one thing she did know was that her mom was going to be not in the best mood because that meant she would be late to work.

Who knows this day might actually turn itself around.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Tell me what you think in a review. I would really appreciate that. Because my tummy has the rumblies. That only reviews can satisfy.**

**Playlist/Soundtrack:**

**Rosa's Dream**

**Twisted Nerve - Bernard Herrmann ( Listen up until the end of the whistle or put it on repeat.)**

**Rosa's Ringtone**

**Youth - Foxes**

**Rosa going through closet, trying to decide on outfit**

**Let's Go - Matt & Kim **

**Translations:**

_**- Hola, b**__**uenos días**__**: Hello, good morning**_

**References:**

**-"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Star Wars IV, Darth Vader**


	2. Freesia

**Second chapter is complete. I really want to thank everyone who read, followed, and faved the story. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**I want to thank . and DarlingPeterPan for reviewing, I really appreciate all the things you guys said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. But, I do own my original characters though.**

Chapter Two: Freesia

Sometimes, Rosa couldn't help but wonder how the school even got new teachers. In the past year she was sure the morality rate of working at the school was the same as being a cop. While she wasn't exactly sure what caused the death toll to rise; she did know that something was off. She remembered how in sophomore year that a bus driver got killed by a mountain lion, how her sociopathic Chemistry teacher was murdered earlier that school year, and how the one of the English teachers was found dead in the woods. All in all working in this school was a bad career move. She was only surprised that there wasn't some kind of ongoing investigation by now.

However, as of now Rosa couldn't be the detective that she wanted to be as she found herself sitting in the hallway. It wasn't like she was skipping. No, her Twentieth Century American History teacher was just insane. Yeah, oddly specific history course. But, that isn't the point. He thought that if you showed up late to class you would sit outside until he let you in. There was even a little desk so you wouldn't have to stand. By this point in time it was Rosa's desk. It even had her name carved into it with a pair of scissors.

Now, all she could do was stare at the people who walked down the hallway and the class across from her. She guessed it was supposed to embarrass the student, so they wouldn't show up late. But that didn't matter, as Rosa chose to look at things in the best way possible. If you didn't then life wouldn't be as enjoyable. So, Rosa sat down at the desk and gave a smile to anyone who gave her any attention. If she was lucky, maybe someone would recognize this as a war crime and the Geneva Convention would come into play.

Rosa, hearing the classroom door open, looked back. It was a student that she hadn't personally known. She had already known what that had meant by now. It was Mr. Yukimura's way of telling her she could come in. Rosa grabbed her things as she pushed herself out of the desk and walked into the classroom. By now, everyone was used to Rosa's usual tardiness to this particular class. However, the teacher always had something he thought was clever to say.

"Rosa, we might need to lock you in the room after school, just so don't show up late to class," Mr. Yukimura had said. Rosa shook her head and sighed in disappointment. It was pretty sad how he thought he was actually funny. She made her way to her desk and took her seat.

"Kira, I'll need you to help Rosa with the notes she missed. How about I send you two to the library," he told the girl sitting next to her.

Before the girl had a chance to answer, Rosa replied for her. "Wait, you just let me in, but you're sending me out again," Rosa said completely confused.

"If you want to take quiz we were about to take than that's fine," he answered. Rosa chose not to respond as she already wasn't his favorite student. Plus, she didn't want to jeopardize their hate/hate relationship.

"I think the library is a great idea," Rosa said grabbing her things. The girl followed suit getting out of her desk as the two walked towards the front of the room. When Rosa got to his desk she attempted to grab the pass which in turn he had gave to the other girl. There were a few snickers that followed behind.

The duo walked out of the room with Rosa jokingly holding her head held down for dramatic effect. When the two were in the hallway Rosa immediately bounced back to her usual self.

"You are really weird," the girl who Rosa had known as Kira said.

"I've been told. Sometimes people bring out the best and the worst others. And to say Mr. Yukimura brings out the worst in me is an understatement. Oh, by the way, my name's Rosa Covault. Just to let you know, full names are always appreciated," Rosa explained while they walked down the hallway. Rosa extended her hand waiting for a handshake in return.

"Kira Yukimura," Kira said simply, while reaching and shaking her hand, causing Rosa to turn red.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to - he's a great man and teacher. I will be forever grateful that I have the opportunity to learn from him," Rosa rambled. Rosa stopped when she heard the girl laugh.

"It's fine really. My dad seems to have that type of effect on people," Kira explained.

"I know right. It's like he's Hitler and I'm Gandhi," Rosa said.

"That's still my dad, and really Gandhi. Don't you think that's a little much," Kira replied turning her attention back towards her.

"I apologize, and maybe Gandhi wasn't a good choice. I think that Mother Teresa is a much better comparison," Rosa answered back causing her to laugh again. "So, are we actually going to do the work or do you want to just use the copy machine on your notes. We could talk and get to know each other, so our next conversation doesn't involve me getting thrown out of class." Rosa offered to which Kira agreed to.

The two walked to the library following through on Rosa's genius plan of copying the notes. They had shared a few conversations that included classes they had and other random things that popped into their heads. After hearing the bell signifying that first period was over they decided to trade numbers. Rosa guessed that she couldn't get enough of her sparkling personality.

The rest of her morning classes had gone the way they usually go. Pay attention during her Theatre II, daydream in Biology, and sleep in math. But, during her little nap in math she had that dream again. Still nothing new happened. Just the same golden flowers that were their every time. It was odd though. Why the same thing. Nothing new, nothing changed, nothing gained. It was weird. They had all started a few weeks back; not long after that English teacher died. She had read it might have been some form of coping or even someway to tell her something was wrong in her head. She didn't get it and she really didn't like that.

After morning classes, Rosa considered lunch to be a godsend. She didn't really eat though. She had a weight lifting class that followed. After the first day she had decided that the whole process of eating, working out, sweating makeup off, throwing up from eating and exercising, then re-apply said makeup was a bit of a hassle. So, she had decided to cut out the middle man. Which also sadly meant she needed her to cut out the first man.

Walking into the cafeteria Rosa searched around the room for someone to sit with. When she finally locked her sights on Danny eating alone. It was kind of sad. But, when you needed a friend Rosa would be there. Well, as long as you weren't terrible.

"_Bonjour Danny,"_ Rosa said in french as she took a seat. Rosa noticed how Danny didn't look particularly happy to see her. Which wasn't uncommon. Some people have said that her perpetually good attitude was somewhat unsettling.

"Really Rosa, french now," Danny said irked by her above average demeanor.

"I told you I'm ethnic in the mornings," Rosa responded with a smile.

"It's noon," Danny stated still sounding had already noticed something was off with him. She just wanted to see how long he could keep up his attitude that he had. But, by now it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Well, I was asleep for forty-five minutes, so give me the benefit of the doubt. And what in the hell is wrong with you," Rosa said rather bluntly.

"Nothing, nothing," Danny had attempted to push her off of his trail of lies.

"Danny, is it him again?" Rosa asked changing the tone of her voice. It sounded more sympathetic. While Rosa may have been sarcastic, odd, and a bit annoying, she considered Danny to be her best friend. In fact he was really her only friend. Sure, she could hold a conversation with other people. But, with Danny it was actually tolerable.

"He left town after his brother died, I understand why, but I miss him," Danny said with a defeated sigh. Rosa grimaced slightly. While she hadn't really known the guy; she did know that Danny was head over heels for him. She hated to see Danny like this. It really bummed her out. Oh, and he is her friend.

"Well, I guess you can be forever alone like me, or you could question your sexuality by experimenting with a completely willing blonde." Rosa said while jokingly nudging his side.

"Maybe. Well, If we're sad and alone by the time we're thirty," Danny said with a smile forming.

"Yes, now I have something to look forward to," Rosa said rather loudly causing some unwanted attention. She sunk back into her chair somewhat embarrassed by her outburst. However, she perked back up when she heard Danny laughing in his chair.

Before Rosa could come up with a snarky response, two guys had come up to the table. They both pulled up a chairs and started talking at the same time. For the most part it was incoherent and she had no idea what they were going on about. The only words Rosa understood were Ethan, Allison, and move.

"Excuse me," Rosa said grabbing the two boys attention,"Don't you think it's rude to try and steal someone's friend right in front of them," Rosa said as they looked at her confusedly.

"You know what Danny, we'll talk later," the brunette boy turned his attention towards Rosa, "awesome shirt," the brunette boy said to her before he and his tan friend walked away.

"Well, that was odd," Rosa said breaking the silence that started when the two left. Rosa wished she could said the same about the rest of her day. She would have preferred an odd and exciting day over the boring predictableness that she had actually gotten. Her classes were the same. Her teachers were the same. And Pamela Foster's usual snide comments about anything with a pulse were the same. It was a normal day, for the most part.

Detention was something Rosa was familiar with, but didn't really know that well. She had been in for small things like being tardy or having that one altercation with one of the members of the lacrosse team. He had it coming though. She told them if he tried to grope her again she would break his hands. Sadly, she only got about two fingers. She was sure that it got her point across though. However, compared to the repeat offenders that had been in so long that they could call the room their place of residence; she was fresh meat.

She stood outside the door taking a breath. She had an entire hour of sitting in a room with people she didn't particularly care for. As she walked to the door it opened revealing a short and stocky male teacher standing behind it. Rosa wasn't exactly sure who this man was. She realized that some people in the community were working in some of the classes until permanent teachers were found. While to Rosa this may have not been the best idea, she thought this must have been the schools last ditch effort to make sure a third of the high schoolers in Beacon Hills had some form of education.

"Sign your name and take a seat," the teacher said moving out of the way and directing her towards the open three ring binder sitting on one of the front row desks. He didn't sound very enthusiastic about being here. Rosa wasn't feeling very enthusiastic about it either. It wasn't the people in the room. She just thought that she could be doing better things with her time. Hell, she could be curing cancer right about now. Well, maybe not that much. She still could have boing better things though.

Rosa walked over to the binder and signed her name before taking a seat closer to the midsection of the room. It was the place the middle ground of the room. That can be taken quite literally. It was the area that separated all of the considerably normal people from the ones who could call detention home and the ones who decided it was more of a day trip. She was fine in the middle. She wasn't one of the ones who would get into arguments in the back or one of the few who were nervously tapping their pencils in the front of the room. Well, that and she was the only person in the row of desks.

She placed her head on the desk as the teacher had attempted to close the door. The sound of the door closing had abruptly stopped. Rosa pulled her head up slightly to see someone holding the door. It was a guy; she could tell by his voice. He talked somewhat fast. She felt herself smile when she heard him try and justify why he had shown up late. After a few moments of hearing the one-sided arguments Rosa decided to intervene.

"Please, he came in like a minute after. Just let him in," Rosa dropped her head back onto desk. After hearing the man grumble slightly he let the guy into the room. Rosa didn't see where he went, but she could hear him. His shoes squeaked against the floor. It wasn't very loud, but she could hear them come closer. Rosa turned her head to it's side to see the guy sitting there next to her.

"My name is Mr. Rochella and this is detention everyone, so no talking. Your going to be here for the next hour, so get comfortable. I'm going to be reading my book and I don't want to have to stop either. No cellphones and find something interesting to do," the teacher had said before taking out a book and sitting in the teacher's desk in the front of the room. As soon as he sat the people in the back rows had already started talking. The teacher hadn't said anything. That meant this detention was going to be pretty easy.

"Oh, your Batman shirt," the guy had suddenly said to her causing her to push her head off of the desk once again. Her neck was starting to hurt from all of this lifting up and down.

"What?" Rosa replied confused about the sudden statement.

"You were the girl with Danny during lunch," he said while pointing at her.

"Oh yeah. You were with that guy trying to steal my friend away," she said rather plainly while stretching.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," he answered back with a bit of a laugh.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself. My name's Rosa Covault, just to let you know, full names are always appreciated," Rosa told him extending her hand.

"Oh, okay then, I'm Stiles Stilinski, just to let you know giving full names is a bit ridiculous," he said back grabbing her hand and shaking it.

Rosa had an odd thing about shaking hands. She thought it was a good way to get to know someone. You could see if they were strong, weak, nervous, or confident just by grabbing their hand. His hand shake was somewhat weak compared to others, but still confident. They way he acted was completely different than how he shook her hand. It told her their was more to him than she was thought.

She pulled her hand back and looked at him confusedly.

"Why does your name sound so familiar," Rosa pondered aloud causing Stiles to look clueless.

"I guess my reputation precedes me," Stiles said gesturing towards himself with a smile.

"No, that's not it," Stiles smiled faded quickly after Rosa said that. She had heard his name from somewhere. Maybe, she had a class with him. Where had she heard it. Then it hit her.

"Oliver," Rosa said finally figuring out where she had known him from.

"Oliver?" Stiles asked back puzzled about her sudden outburst.

"Yeah, Oliver. You were his roommate in Eichen House," Rosa told him.

"How did you know that?" Stiles questioned her, confused about how she figured that out.

"Well, as his younger sister you just figure these out, and your name is pretty unique. I don't think there are many guys named Stiles," Rosa explained to him.

"Wait, so you're Oliver's younger sister?" Stiles said still somewhat confused about the situation.

"It's not that hard to understand. My mom had Oliver, than two years later, I followed. If it's still difficult to understand, I can get a lot more descriptive," Rosa continued to try explain to him.

"That won't be needed. He never said anything about his family - seeing as he never stopped talking. Is he still there?" Stiles wondered.

"He actually got home a few weeks back. He's doing fine. I remember how he accidentally swallowed a bug the night he got home," Rosa felt a smile form across her lips from the memory. The two hadn't talked that much since he got home. Other than this morning that was one of the only times he made her laugh.

"Yeah, it was the same the first day I met him," Stiles answered returning the smile. Rosa decided to change the subject. It wasn't like she had a problem with her brother, she just didn't feel the need to talk about him to someone she hadn't really known.

"So, what'd you do to get detention? Just to save time, I'm in here for tardies," Rosa asked him.

"I was talking to someone during class and my Algebra III teacher's a jerk," Stiles explained.

Before Rosa could say anything Stiles decided that it was time for a quick outburst.

"Wait a second, you're that girl that always makes sit outside," Stiles said loudly causing more unwanted attention. For some odd reason, Rosa felt she was getting a lot of unwanted attention that day. But, Rosa felt her smile grow even larger when he didn't even give any attention to those stares.

"Wow, I guess I'm that forgettable. But, I guess I can't say much since I just realized you were in there too," Rosa said with slight laugh.

"Hey, no worries. We just need to remember that we exist, right," Stiles had given them some kind of alternative to forgetting that the other was even alive. Rosa guessed she could agree with that.

Detention was a place where you were punished for your actions. It was a place where you were given an opportunity to change your ways and start again. It was the school equivalent to prison. But, even in prison or detention there was a silver lining. _The Shawshank Redemption _taught her that. Even in a bad situation, something good could always come from it. If it was making things better for others or that great feeling of being free after climbing through five hundred yards of sewer pipes than it's worth it. In Rosa's case it was making a friend. The only thing Rosa could have wished for is that they stayed friends on the outside.

"So, how many times did you try that nude code in Tomb Raider before you realized it made you explode?" Rosa asked through her laughs.

"I don't know. I was just really determined," Stiles said while laughing as well.

"Alright, everyonedetention is over for today. I don't want to see your faces after this, so don't do anything stupid," Mr. Rochella told to the group of students before going to collect his things.

Rosa in turn grabbed her things as she saw Stiles do the same.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning," Stiles said turning around towards her.

"That's if I show up early enough," Rosa gave him an half-truth. She had already planned to see him the next day, but that was only if she had actually woken up. Which was something she had completely intended to do.

After a few goodbyes and see you tommorows the two went on their way. Today was interesting to say the least. It was different than what she had expected. She actually talked to Oliver, made two new friends, and detention was actually pretty fun. So, she considered today to be a win. While Rosa didn't expect this to become an everyday thing, she enjoyed it, and she only hoped that it would happen again.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show off Rosa's relationships with other characters and a bit about her. I really hope you noticed just how odd and quirky she can be. Trust me, it get's worse. **

**Tell me what you think in a review. I'd appreciate anything you'd tell me. That includes criticism. If you notice anything that seems off tell me. It won't help if I won't learn. ****Because my tummy has the rumblies. That only reviews can satisfy.**

**Playlists/Soundtrack:**

**Sadly, I couldn't really find anything that I felt fit this chapter. But, if you have any songs that you feel, fit leave a review or PM me. I'd gladly accept anything you guys give me.**

**Translations:**

_**Bonjout Danny: Hello Danny**_

**References:**

**Shawshank Redemption : A popular novella by Steven King. ( I really recommend the novella, but the movie is a great adaptation as well.)**

**Tomb Raider Nude Code: During the 90's a popular myth in the Tomb Raider games was that it made it's heroine Lara Croft strip. While proven false it hasn't stopped die hard fans from creating mods and fake codes that at times caused Croft to explode. **


	3. Zinnia

**Third chapter has been dusted. I want to thank everyone who faved and followed like usual. I've set up a Tumblr for the story which I have a link to in my profile. You can ask questions, comment, post images and gifs, or all of them. **

**I want to thank Monkey_gone_to_heaven, DarlingPeterPan,arya304, and silverspacechameleon for reviewing. I really need to thank ****artificial-paradises**** for doing a picture of our two original characters. It really great and I love it. It's on my Tumblr. Now, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. But, I do own my original characters though.**

Chapter Three: Zinnia

_Roses. They were starting to get old. Really old, at that. In fact, as pretty as they were, she was really starting to hate them. For the second time that day Rosa had been surrounded by the same golden roses. She wasn't exactly sure why these dreams had decided to occur. The only thing she was sure of was that she was sitting alone in the middle of a garden._

_Rosa looked up to see a thick purple haze. It looked like smog. She lived in Beacon Hills. There was never any smog. It blocked out just about any light that had wanted to get through. The only other thing in the sky was the moon. Even that seemed weird in itself. The moon wasn't the papery white it should have been. It was a honey color. This whole dream made no sense. This reminded her of something her mom had said. "__Distrust and caution are the parents of security__," Rosa admittedly followed that principle. Her mom had been drilling the saying into her head since she was three. It only made sense of her to pick it up. _

_Then, there were footsteps. They were soft, but still audible. Rosa didn't look back though. Something had finally decided to happen. She clenched her fists in anticipation. She felt her breathing quicken and her heart beat faster. She was nervous. She had no reason to be though. She should've been in charge. She was supposed to be the one making the decisions. Rosa felt herself chuckle quietly. She didn't realize that she had a few beads of sweat rolling down from her forehead. Whatever was about to happen, it was going to be interesting. Really interesting. _

_With each footstep a new bead of sweat formed. The steps were painstakingly slow. One after another, before finally Rosa couldn't take anymore. She forcibly turned her head back against everything that inclined her not to could stop her. She wished she hadn't turned her head back. I__t was a woman. She stood in front of her with brunette hair and brown__ eyes. Even with her short stature, Rosa felt as if the woman towered over her. The woman looked at her, as she brought her right arm to the front of her chest. Her arm quickly jut out to the right. Then white. Well, there was one thing she was before the dream ended. A smile._

Rosa eyes shot open in complete and utter confusion. She propped herself against the head of the bed as she instinctively grabbed the bottom of her shirt and attempted to dry her face. All she had ended up doing was cause herself discomfort. Her skin was surprisingly dry, seeing as she was sweating bullets in her dream.

That was it. She was officially done. Well, letting these dreams go on without an answer, to be exact. She looked up to see the quote "Distrust and caution are the parents of security," printed onto a large poster on her wall. Her mom had gotten it for her a few weeks after she first told it to her. When she was younger, her mom would wake her up in the mornings and have her read it out loud to her. It was one of the first sentences she learned how to say.

She didn't wasn't about to throw caution into the wind about the dream. She wasn't going to go to the guidance counselor for this. With all of the things happening in Beacon Hills she's been booked for months. Even then, she wasn't about to let someone she hardly knew delve into her psyche.

She picked up the phone from the side table and checked the time. It was only six o' five. She quickly went through her alarm settings cutting it off ahead of time. She hadn't planned on going back to sleep. She wasn't planning on going back to sleep until she figured out what was going on.

Rosa had just sat up in bed. Sometimes, fiddling with her phone, she had a quick conversation with Danny- which included a few apologies for his attitude the day before-, and just staring at the ceiling. It was like that until eight, when her dad had come to check on her. He had come into her every morning to see if she was still there. There were times where he would see her passed out from studying the night before, come in and cover her up before letting her stay home for the day.

"Rosa, what are you still doing here?" her father had asked. He still looked tired. So, maybe what she would try to do might actually work.

"I wasn't feeling well. I think Clifford got me sick," Rosa bluffed.

He looked into her eyes. Rosa brought one of her hands up to her mouth before forcing a cough.

"Alright, you can stay home," he said with a sigh. He turned away and started to make his way out of the door," if your planning to leave the house, just do it after nine and be back before six," her father said.

She knew that he had a way of figuring her out. She also knew that her mom was a bit of hardass. So, when her dad had decided to play along with her faux-illness she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it," Rosa said falling back onto her bed. She heard her dad laugh and the door closing soon follow.

Like she had decided, she wasn't falling back asleep. She had a bit of the checklist that she had to go through first. It only required three easy to do steps. Go to the library, research the hell out this dream, and get back by six. It seemed easy enough.

However, this plan required one thing that Rosa personally hated. Waiting, and with waiting came boredom. She really couldn't stand waiting. While she tried to make the best out every situation, this was one that she found impossible. She was supposed to be playing sick, how much could you do with that? Cough, sneeze, maybe even sniffle a little. Rosa groaned as she laid herself back down onto her bed. She looked towards her window seeing the few steaks of light that made it through her curtains.

She couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts. She was tired of thinking about the dream. She'd been having it for weeks. Besides, now wasn't the time for that. She actually wanted to go to school. For once she was actually talking to people. Well, it wasn't like she didn't talk to anyone. She had Danny. But, it'd help to have a few more people to talk to.

She laid herself back down tossing and turning slightly. It was a weird habit of hers. For some odd reason she could never get comfortable, no matter where she was. She was sure there was some other pseudo-psychological reason for that too. She heard her a knock on her door causing her to pull her head from the pillow. The door opened up to reveal her father who was wearing a suit and tie. He worked as an architect, so seeing him so well dressed was a bit rare. He must have had a presentation that day. She remembered that when Oliver had gotten home he talked about going to school for architecture. That must've meant he wanted to follow in their dad's footsteps.

"Hey Rosa, I'm gonna go ahead and head out. Your mom closes shop around six, so be home by then. If she asks this conversation never happened," he said walking towards he before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, knock'em near death, because if they die you'll be out of work and I've grown o' so accustomed to this lifestyle," Rosa told him with a smile. He returned it before walking out the room.

As the door closed behind him Rosa pulled out her phone. She lazily tapped her phone as she scrolled through her contacts; randomly going through the numbers. That didn't last very long, seeing as she didn't have a very large list. It only really included her family and Danny. It wasn't even like she didn't talk to people. It was more along the lines of her always being so busy. Her mom had filled her schedule to brink since she was a kid. She started dance lessons when she was six, got her first job when she was fifteen, and had been looking at colleges since she was in eighth grade. She had a full plate and there wasn't much she could do about it.

She sat in bed playing with her phone until she finally decided that it was starting to get a bit boring. Finally pulling herself out of bed, she walked out of her room. She felt herself yawn. It was around eight-thirty and by this point of the day she would be either be asleep in History or having an always inspiring conversation with Mr. Yukimura. That, and she had been up until two the night before. She had an English paper due and she hadn't even started. She quietly groaned at the fact that she rushed it even though she didn't even go to school that day.

As Rosa got closer to the living room she could hear the sounds of a T.V and laughter that followed. As she came around the corner of the wall she saw Oliver and Clifford sitting down and watching some cartoon. She shook her head with them hardly even noticing her. She went into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the bowl on the center island and grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She walked back into the living room before taking a seat.

Her two brothers were idiots. She meant it. She thought that not out of anger, but simply as a fact. It's 67 degrees outside and they were idiots. That didn't mean she didn't love them. They were her brothers. She took a bite of her apple rather loudly finally catching her attention.

"Rosa, what are you still doing here?" Clifford asks rather bluntly. Her younger brother was always so straight forward. Even if it meant she might have to punch the teeth.

"Good morning to you to. Don't worry, I have my reasons," Rosa replied simply as if it was extremely obvious.

"Well then, I guess the three of us can spend the day together," Oliver said happily. Rosa felt herself smile slightly. Now that he mentioned it, this was the first time the three of them had been together like this. It had been five years, to be exact.

"What did you guys plan on doing today then?" Rosa asked taking another bite of her apple.

"I don't know. Sit, watch cartoons,and sleep," Clifford replied back to her while stretching his arms.

Before Rosa could come up with a response she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. She turned her head back from the couch to see her mother who was full dressed for work.

"Rosa, what are you still doing here?" She asked. Though in her unusual tone of voice it sounded more like a statement. She grabbed an apple before walking over to the three of them.

"I was feeling a little sick. I think I caught Clifford's cold," Rosa explained for the second time that day.

"Well, make sure you go to your teachers tomorrow to get the work you missed and you know where the cold medicine is," she had said to Rosa. Rosa shrugged her shoulders and agreed. Her mom gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and saying goodbye before walking out the door.

She was always pretty busy. She worked as a one of the few florists in town. So that usually meant she was always flooded with orders. After school Rosa would help out with taking and delivering orders for her. Rosa remembered how she chewed her out after she got home from detention. She had even threatened that Rosa would be out of a job if that kept happening. As much as Rosa wanted to accept that offer, she really appreciated the eight dollars an hour that came with the relatively easy work.

After a few minutes of conversation that followed with her moms departure, Rosa finally got out of the chair.

"Hey Rosa, where are you going," Clifford said while she dropped the apple core and empty bottle into the trash.

"Going to the library," she said honestly as she walked down the hallway. There was no point in lying. He would have noticed her walking out of the house anyway.

She went into her room and closed the door behind her. She picked up her phone that she had left on her bedside table. It was nearly nine. She stripped of her pajamas and went into her closet. She grabbed random things that came into her line of vision. She did however carefully decide on a shirt. The shirt said "Breathe Deeply, Love Madly, And Live Fully," in large stylized letters. She sighed. She wasn't doing any of those. She felt as if she never had time to take a breath, she wasn't in love, and she didn't think she was really living yet. The shirt described everything that she hadn't, but wanted to do.

She put on the random outfit that she grabbed, which shockingly looked okay. Black leggings, floral sneakers, and the shirt she picked out looked pretty good. She walked over to her dresser across the room and grabbed a black beanie and a pair of panda earrings she got on an eight grade field trip.

She made her way out of her room grabbing the fleece-denim jacket hanging on the door and back down the hallway only to see her brothers fully dressed.

"What do you two think you doing?" Rosa asked completely confused.

"We're going to the library," Clifford answered back with a large smile.

"How do you to plan on getting there?" Rosa practically demanded. Sometimes she couldn't stand her younger brother.

"Rosa. I just really want to get out of the house," Clifford said while whining slightly.

"Come on Rosa, when was the last time the three of us did anything together," Oliver said. He was right they hadn't spent that much time together. Rosa sighed while shaking her head.

"Fine, you guys can come along. But, I have work to do, so I'm going to need quiet," Rosa said finally letting them come along.

The three of them had finally left the house after a bit of a hassle. Apparently, Clifford wanted to drive seeing as he had recently gotten his license. However, Rosa responded to that notion with the threat of tying him to her bumper and going over every single speed bump she could find. In the end Rosa ended up behind the wheel. The ride was quiet. It was just the three of them. There was nothing to start a conversation and nothing to distract them from each other. Other than the few conversations about what they had been up to and things about Oliver and their dad, that was it.

Rosa took a mental breath when she pulled into the library parking lot. The trio had all gotten out of the car and made their way into the library. Rosa had explained that they needed to meet back up by five and they all separated. Rosa was on her own.

Rosa and the library were good friends. Really good friends. She thought about the nights were she would study until it closed and the librarian would ask her leave. She really used to hate it because her mom had forced her to go. But, when she got there she fell in love. She loved reading about things she was sure would never happen to her. It made her feel that her life was more exciting than it actually was. She lived in Beacon Hills for Christ's sakes. Despite everything interesting that happened in town, she felt as if that never applied to her. She loved books. They are what kept her sane.

Rosa walked to the librarian who she asked where she could find books that pertained to her search. After being sent in the general direction of the psychology books, Rosa was finally on her way.

She had to spend at least ten minutes searching and sifting through books. She just wanted to find a book on dream meanings. But, there was such a large selection that she couldn't decide on what she wanted. So, she ended up walking back towards an open table carrying an armful of books. She took a seat while loudly dropping all the books on the table causing her to jump slightly. Rosa looked around to see a few members of the older crowd of the usual patrons giving her the evil eye. She took of her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. She mouthed sorry before going through the collection of books that she had grabbed.

She reached out ignoring the name of the book and started reading. She spent hours going through that process. Grabbing a book, pushing it away, and grabbing another book. For the most part she got the same thing. That the dream may be an expression of love, joy and happiness. She was sure as hell that wasn't it. They way she felt lost and confused in the dream didn't help the books claim anyway.

After taking a disgruntled sigh she grabbed the last book she had picked out. She opened it going through the table of contents and finding the section she was searching for. She turned to the page and started reading. She read through getting the answers that she had gotten from the other books, but as she was about to close it she kept reading. It said something different. It also said that flowers in dreams, especially if they are blooming represent your hidden potential and latent talents.

That made Rosa think. It made her think hard. What hidden potential. She worked hard in school and she was already looking into colleges. That's when it hit her. Since she was a kid her mom had always had her work hard in school. She had made her always consider her choices in friends. Made her feel as if she need to end friendships so she could get better. Maybe, by hidden potential it means her potential to make friends. So, she was done. She tired of second guessing her decisions. She had even thought about if a friendship with Kira and Stiles would be worth her time. But she was done. She was going to be friends with them. She wasn't losing out on this opportunity.

She felt someone tap on her shoulder causing her to turn her head around. It was Clifford and Oliver.

"Rosa it's five-thirty. I think we should head home," Oliver said.

"Why didn't you tell me? We would've left by now," Rosa said quickly grabbing her jacket while still holding the book she had been reading.

"I know how you are when you study, and I was not in the mood to be threatened again," Clifford said while shrugging his shoulders.

Rosa practically bolted to check out the book she was reading. While she had gotten an answer to her question the book was still an interesting read. She hurriedly accepted back the book and rushed Clifford and Oliver to her car. Rosa probably wasn't the person to drive because they were sitting on the side of the road with a police car flashing it's lights.

"Rosa, this is why you shouldn't drive," Clifford said.

"Shut up," Rosa said annoyed by his voice.

She turned her head hearing someone tap on the glass. Rosa rolled down the window looking officer in the face.

"You were going fifty-five when you should've been going forty. I'm going to need your name," The older man said.

"Rosa Covault, full names are appreciated," the officer had a confused look on his face, " sorry, it's a bad habit," she answered.

"Well, you can call me Sheriff Stilinski. You know what I'm supposed to be off early. How about I just let you off with a warning and you drive the speed limit, deal," the sheriff had told her.

"Deal," Rosa agreed. She knew her mom would lecture her if she found out that she not only left but got a ticket on top of that.

Rosa gave him a thankful smile before rolling her window up and throwing her head back.

After hearing Clifford come up with a snide comment and a fast, yet legal drive home. They made it home in time and the rest of the night. She had even face palmed when she figured out that Stiles was the sheriff's son. That gave her even more of a reason to be friends. It was a relatively normal night for the most part. As of now Rosa was sitting on her bed reading the book she had gotten when she heard a knock on the door. Rosa decided to let the person in.

"Hey Rosa, I just wanted to see what you were doing," Oliver said walking in and taking a seat on the floor next to her bed.

"Nothing much, just reading the book I got," Rosa told him closing the book.

"Oh, that's cool. I wanted to tell you that today was kinda fun. The three of us should do this more often," Oliver said causing Rosa to smile.

"I might be able to arrange that," Rosa said with a slight laugh.

The door opened again only to have Clifford in his pajamas behind it.

"What is it now," Rosa honestly tired of seeing him for the day.

"A body was found not to far away from here. There's police everywhere," Clifford said quickly somewhat out of breath.

Rosa wasn't sure how to feel. It was another body. Maybe, she was getting too comfortable with the fact that people were dying left and right. She was unsure. But, she was sure of one thing. It wasn't getting in the way of her goals.

**And the plot thickens. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to show Rosa off alone compared to her interactions with others. This won't be a regular thing, but do expect it to happen. **

**Tell me what you think in a review. I'd appreciate anything you'd tell me. That includes criticism. ****If you're unconvinced that a particular plan of action I've decided is the wisest, tell me so, but allow me to convince you and I promise you right here and now, no subject will ever be taboo.**** It won't help if I don't learn. ****Because my tummy has the rumblies. That only reviews can satisfy.**

**Playlist/Soundtracks**

**Rosa's Dream and encounter with mysterious woman**

**Piano Phase - Steve Reich ( It completely adds to the feel of the scene)**

**Rosa in the library trying to find books**

**Deeper - Ella Eyre (Listen as soon as she leaves the librarian)**

**References**

**-"She meant it. She thought that not out of anger, but simply as a fact. It's 67 degrees outside and they were idiots," Deviation of an American Dad joke.**

**-"I****f you're unconvinced that a particular plan of action I've decided is the wisest, tell me so, but allow me to convince you and I promise you right here and now, no subject will ever be taboo****," O-ren Ishii, Kill Bill Vol. One **


	4. Bachelor Button

**Wow, this took a bit longer than expected. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. Last two weeks have been hectic. Things have cooled down do I'm back to writing like normal. I've decided on my face claim for Rosa. The actress in named Sarah Fisher, she's an incredible actress. I think she would pull off the awkward Rosa. I have pictures for her and the rest of the family on my profile so check that out. **

**I want to thank Piecesxoxo and artificial-paradises for reviewing. I want to thank everyone who faved and followed the story. I really appreciate you guys. Now, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. But, I do own my original characters though.**

Chapter Four: Bachelor Button

For the first in weeks she had gotten a good night sleep. No dreams and no worries. She had woken up comfortable. Could she say at ease, maybe. When she had looked up at the poster her mom had gotten her, it made her think. "Distrust and caution are the parents of security," were the words printed on the white poster that stood out on her suntan colored walls. That poster had more of an impact on her life than she would have cared to admit. It was positive and negative at the same time. It made her always second guess herself. But, that made her feel as if she could be secure, than all the doors of life would open for her. That was her mom's way to say that she wanted her to be the best at everything.

That didn't mean Rosa wasn't sure why she wanted to be the best at whatever she did. That way of thinking had to have spawned from Rosa and her mother's interesting relationship. For some particular reason they had opted out of the traditional mother daughter activities that most participated in. While most girls and their moms might have gone shopping or some other cliche, she and her mother would have spent at least fifteen hours a week in a Tae Kwan Do class. She had to admit, it was one of the more fun points in her childhood. It was something that not only she excelled at, but something the two of them did together. They would spar out in the backyard and always leave with a few bruises that the other caused. While getting hurt wasn't something she enjoyed she admittedly liked the time she spent with her mom. That however only lasted until she was twelve. After about a year going to class by herself she just stopped showing up.

Her mom had even signed her up for dance classes when she was six. She would sit in on classes until she was about fourteen, but she eventually just started dropping her off and picking her up. But, unlike Tae Kwan Do she kept going to classes. She actually liked to dance in the large studio by herself. In fact, it was something she enjoyed doing alone. It made her feel self conscious when she danced in front of her mother. It made her feel as if she could do better even when she gave a hundred percent. But, when she was alone she had always felt as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders.

Maybe it was the the Psychology class she was taking, but Rosa couldn't help but try and understand why her mom had suddenly stopped participating in her life like she did. So many things would run through her head that she had trouble differentiating the good ideas from the bad ones.

That didn't matter because what she was doing now was completely off track from her own moral compass. But sometimes you had to guide yourself. As cheesy as that sounded that's what Rosa decided to tell herself.

Rosa had spent at least twenty minutes that morning looking into a mirror giving herself a pep talk. It was oddly reminiscent of the scene in Taxi Driver where Travis Bickle talked to his reflection, just less she had the full intention of making friends and also not ending up having her only means of companionship come from her reflection, she was unsure of how to make that happen. No, she wasn't unsure. Just thinking. Now, how did she plan on talking to them? Was she going to joke or be serious? She wasn't used to making decisions. She pressed her fingers to her temples rubbing them slightly in frustration.

When Rosa looked into the mirror that morning she was confused at who she was looking at. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the face were all the same. She felt as if there was a change. Even the way she had dressed it a bad change. Not really. Instead of the usual first thing she'd pull out of her closet she actually put thought into what she was wearing. Instead of the t-shirt and jeans that she was accustomed to, she had picked out a black and yellow checkered flannel, white skinny jeans, sneakers. Rosa shocked herself. She actually thought she did well. She painted her nails and did her hair the night before. She had even stole Clifford's Batman book bag the night before. She remembered how Stiles kept talking about his love of Batman when they were in detention.

While personally she wasn't into comics, that didn't stop her from wanting to learn. Rosa had an odd habit. When Rosa needed to get something done, she got it done. She wouldn't stop until she got every piece of information that she felt she would need. So the fact that she learned that in a limited series crossover published by both DC and Marvel comics, Batman and Wolverine were merged into one character called Dark Claw. With that small tidbit of information she pretty sure she was ready.

Even with all of that how was she supposed to take control of her life when she couldn't even come up with a coherent thought. There were so many factors that she couldn't even think of considering. Rosa hated when she got like this. When she had too many thoughts and she couldn't come up with a clear decision. What Rosa was sure about was that she was going through with everything. She needed this. She couldn't go back. It wasn't in her nature.

Rosa had decided that it was time to make some changes. That morning she had woken up early just so she could decide on an outfit. She had spent at least an hour going through her closet trying on clothes. Which for her was an enormous feat seeing as she hated picking out outfits.

Rosa thought back to the conversation with her mom who was leaving for work early.

"Hey mom, I'm not sure if I'll be able to work for the next few days," Rosa told her mother while grabbing an apple.

"How come? I really needed the help seeing as you haven't been working these past few days," She replied. The face she made caused her stomach to twist into knots. It was an odd mixture of disappointment and something else she couldn't describe. It wasn't particularly angry or sad. If looks could kill - which is completely absurd by the way - Rosa would have been laid out on the ground with someone sketching a chalk outline.

"Some of the teachers at the studio needed my help with the younger kids. They have a recital coming up and I promised to help. I just completely forgot until I got an email from one of the teachers last night," Rosa lied through her teeth.

"Well, alright, just how long do you think you'll be helping out," she said grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

"It's for the next few weeks," Rosa said somewhat disappointed in herself for lying.

"Well okay then, I'll see you when I get home," she said while walking out of the door.

Rosa was able to skillfully convince her mother that she had prior engagements. But by skillfully convince, she meant pathetically lie. It wasn't technically a complete lie, she had said something about helping out with the younger students at the local dance studio. Which she did on occasion. Rosa didn't have time to pity herself seeing as Clifford had had grabbed her attention. Apparently, he was well enough to go to school and Rosa was his mode of transportation. After expressing his shock in the fact that they might have been on time for once and him noticing that she had stolen his bag he made a comment about her being replaced by a body snatcher.

While it did give her a bit of a distraction, that didn't stop her from mentally scolding herself for lying to her mom when she got into her car.

She had even left home a half hour earlier just so she could get to school on time. Rosa never made it school before the warning bell. It was like a complete different building than what she was used to. The outside was crowded by a mass of students that she wasn't used to seeing.

"Rosa, for once you look like a human, so act like it," Clifford said out of nowhere.

"What's that supposed to mean," Rosa answered back confused and annoyed.

"It means you act like freaking zombie. You don't always do things but when you do, I can tell," he said giving her a smile.

"Sometimes, I don't know if you're Shakespeare or Stephanie Meyers," Rosa returned the smile.

"Fine," Clifford reached towards the door handle, " but, if you ever call me Stephanie Meyers again, I will destroy you," Clifford said seriously as he got of the car.

Rosa laughed to herself quietly. He had a point. She did act like a freaking zombie. Rosa threw her head back against the seat and stared at the gray ceiling. She took a breath before popping her head back up and shaking it. She was ready. She wasn't sure how ready, but right now she was a close as she was going get.

Rosa pulled her head from the seat and patted her face. With a sigh to relieve herself she got out of the car and made her way to the front steps.

Rosa was inexperienced in a lot of things. She did however make sure not to let it show that often. But, this was one of the few times that she had no control over that. She was sure the look on her face was just as confused, worried, and a bit frightened as she felt. In front of the school was a wave of students that she wasn't used to seeing. She usually only saw freshman trying to rush to class and the half empty hallways. Now she was greeted to the entrance being packed.

She was essentially the new kid. She practically killed all of her bad habits. The thing is that it was probably about ninety percent of her personality. Rosa was tired of being the girl who slept in class, the girl who was on a few teachers bad sides, and had all of those weird habits. She now considered herself the new and improved Rosa Covault.

She flipped her hair and walked up the stairs into the building. It felt odd for her to walk with that much confidence in her step. It felt good. Really good. Rosa felt a smile creep up on her face as she walked towards Mr. Yukimura's classroom.

"Hey Rosa," Kira's voice snapped her out of her faux strut down causing her to stumble slightly. Rosa turned around regaining her composure only to seeing Kira walking up to her.

"Oh, hey Kira. Just to let you know, you just interrupted my strut down the hallway," Rosa said causing Kira to get a confused look on her face.

"Sorry about that, I really am," Kira said quickly apologizing.

"I was joking, no worries, 'kay," Rosa told her with a laugh.

"Alright, good. Where were you yesterday? My dad went insane not having you in class. He tried to find someone else to argue with, but that didn't end up so well," Kira said starting to laugh.

"Well, I got locked in my closet for six hours," Rosa said completely straight faced causing Kira to continue laughing. When she noticed Rosa wasn't laugh she stopped.

"Wait, are you being serious?" Kira asked confused.

"Technically, yes. I may or may not have been stuck in a closet for a matter of hours prior to yesterday," Rosa replied.

"Wow, that's interesting," Kira said giving her a look that Rosa wasn't sure she could describe.

The two walked down the hallway to the class she had been somewhat dreading. Rosa was going to do something that she wasn't proud of. Something, that went against every moral fiber in her being. She was going to make peace. She was the scorpion and Mr. Yukimura was the frog. It was in her nature to argue and to want to win said argument. She was going against it. It was the first part of her plan. She didn't need her friend's father to hate her.

When the two walked into the classroom Kira walked over to her seat while Rosa walked to her front desk.

Rosa tapped her knuckles on the teachers desk grabbing his attention.

"Wow, Ms. Covault you actually showed up on time. I think that's a first," Mr. Yukimura said to her.

"Thank you, I appreciate the sentiment. But, that's not what I'm here for," Rosa explained.

"Then what exactly are you here for?" He asked with a confused look. Rosa had been getting a lot of those lately.

"I'm offering peace. It is up for you accept," Rosa offered.

"Are there any prerequisites?" He asked skeptical about her offer.

"Nothing, really. Just the promise of you no making snarky comments if I show up on time. And, you have to get rid of that desk. Admit it, you put it out there for me," Rosa told him extending her hand.

"Alright then, deal. Now take your seat, class is about to start," he said shaking her hand and turning back towards the board.

Rosa walked back to her seat near Kira and sat down.

"So, what was all that about?" Kira asked.

"Oh, just being a diplomat," Rosa said with a huff of breath.

When she said that she noticed Kira turned her attention towards the door. Rosa looked to see a brunette girl walk into the room. She looked lost. Like she was lost woods and she didn't know how to get home. Then after Rosa got a good look at her it clicked.

"Wasn't she that girl that was in the wood for all those years," Rosa leaned over whispered to Kira.

"Yeah, she's actually a friend of mine," Kira said repeating the same action.

"Hey Kira, who's this?" The brunette girl said causing the two of them to look up at her.

"Oh, hey Malia, this is -" Kira said starting to explain.

"Rosa Covault, just to let you know full names are always appreciated," Rosa said interrupting Kira while extending her hand. She couldn't help it. Old habits die hard.

The girl traded a few confused looks with Kira before Kira had shrugged her shoulders and gave her a nod.

"Um, Malia Tate," Malia said awkwardly shaking her hand.

If Rosa could create a word to describe the awkwardness of the handshake it would probably be something like, Lotadilo. That wasn't it but it was close.

Mr. Yukimura had started class soon after that. The class was pretty boring. No snarky comments or arguments made the class a lot less interesting. Every once in awhile she would look up to see Kira looking at the seat across from her. Now that Rosa thought about it, that guy that was with Stiles sat there. Stiles wasn't in his seat either. You would think that after a murder people would try and not single yourself out. But, she guessed living in Beacon Hills kind of desensitized everyone including her to death.

After class they had gone their separate ways. Rosa spent the most of the day until lunch doing what she considered to be what good students do. She had attempted to participate in class and stayed awake during math. She was somewhat proud of herself.

She kind of wanted to see Stiles too. It wasn't like she liked him or anything. No, of course not. She just found him mildly entertaining. She just wanted to have a conversation. Those three and a half hours of learning the everything she could about Batman was going to waste. Plus, he never got to finish explaining Star Wars to her. Really, they're in the past yet the future. That was one thing Rosa needed more information on. She needed to see him at least once that day or she was going to be angry.

At the moment she was sitting outside at an empty table reading the book she had gotten from the library the day before. She wasn't sure why the book was so interesting. It gave a list of flowers, their uses, meanings, and stories about how they played a role in history. It was more of an encyclopedia. The book was massive. She had skipped to the end just to see how many pages were in the book. It had about one thousand pages, five hundred pages and she was only on page seventy-eight in. She had a read ahead of her.

"Hey Rosa, you have room for two more?" A voice asked causing Rosa to look up from her book. It was Kira and that girl Malia she met earlier.

"Sure, take a seat. You might have trouble finding an open seat," Rosa said gesturing towards the group of empty seats.

"Well, what are you doing sitting out here all alone. You do have friends, don't you?" Malia said while she and Kira took a seat at the table.

"Well first thank you for destroying a small portion of my self-esteem. But, just reading, I got this book from the library yesterday," Rosa explained with a smile. This girl Malia did not get social ques. She might be Rosa's new best friend, seeing as she's no better at getting people as she is.

Kira nudged Malia's shoulders causing Malia to make to make a face before rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Malia reluctantly apologized.

"No, I was joking. I'm starting to rethink my sense of humor," Rosa said with a slight laugh.

"So Rosa, what do plan on doing tonight? Me and Malia are gonna study at my house at my house. She's gonna watch a Harry Potter movie for the first time. I need help convincing her why they are great movies. You wanna help," Kira asked.

"Actually... I've never seen a Harry Potter movie. I've never watched any book to movie adaptation. They usually suck," Rosa reluctantly said. It was one few things that she didn't want anyone to know about her. It was one of the numerous things she missed out on in her childhood.

"You've never watched a Harry Potter movie. No, Hunger Games or even a Steven King," Rosa nodded her head, "Now, you have to come over. We should have a girls' night. It's Thursday tommorows Friday, I'm sure my parents will be okay with it." Kira said excitedly.

This was a first. Rosa had never been invited anywhere, by anyone. Rosa was nervous. God, she was nervous. It was rare that she ever got nervous. Rosa wanted to pull her hair out. Why was this so difficult.

"You still in there?" Malia said snapping Rosa out of her thoughts while going through her phone.

"Wha-what, oh yeah, I'm still here. Sure, that'd be awesome," Rosa finally agreed.

Kira's phone had made a beeping sound. She guessed that she must have gotten a text seeing as she looked at her phone for a few seconds. She showed Malia the phone before grabbing her things.

"Hey Rosa, I just got a text from my dad. He said he needed to see me and Malia. I'll text you the address," Kira said getting up from the table with Malia.

"Okay, see you guys tonight," Rosa responded as they walked away. Rosa smiled to herself as she picked back up her book. When she did she was that Malia had left her phone behind.

When she looked around to see if Malia was anywhere nearby she was nowhere to be found. At the same moment when she picked it up the phone, it vibrated. She had just made friends. Friends don't snoop. Snooping is wrong. However, her thoughts had no control over her body seeing as she was staring down the text on the screen.

It was from Stiles. Rosa guessed she was a friend of his.

_Meet vet aftr school with Kira._

Rosa hated text talk. What was so difficult about using correct grammar. Rosa groaned. At least Rosa knew where to Malia was to give her, her phone back.

Rosa never didn't know what to do. What she decided to do just required more thinking than usual. What she did know is that figuring her friendship was going to require thinking. Lots, and lots, of thinking. She pulled her book out with a smile in anticipation for that night.

**This was interesting to write. This chapter was meant more to set up the plot for the next chapter. I hope I portrayed the characters right. If you see anything off tell me. **

**I'd love a review from you guys. You're my validation that this is worth pursuing. Criticism is always welcome. It won't help if I don't learn. ****Because my tummy has the rumblies. That only reviews can satisfy.**

**Playlists/Soundtrack**

**Rosa getting in the car walking to class**

**Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne (Listen as soon as she pats her face in the car. Then imagine an abrupt stop when Kira calls for her. The continuing immediately after.) Asking a lot it would make that scene perfect.**

**References**

**-"Travis Bickle"- The protagonist in the movie Taxi Driver. He was the opposite of sane.**


	5. Begonia

**New chapter, yay. Sorry this took a while to get out. I'll be honest this chapter was supposed to be twice as long but I ended up cutting it in half. It seems a lot better this way. I've added the face claims for the family. Those are on my profile so check those out. A friend of mine actually made an awesome collage for the story and it is awesome. I have that on my profile and on my Tumblr. **

**I want to thank everyone who faved and followed. I want to thank Monkey_gone_to_heaven and silverspacechameleon for reviewing.**

*****This chapter doesn't have a playlist but more of a song in general.**

**Clarity-Devon Werkheiser ( It fits perfectly.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. But, I do own my original characters though.**

Chapter Five: Begonia

Rosa wasn't entirely sure what it was about Beacon Hills. What made it so alluring that people chose to stay despite the fact that this town was a death trap. Well, Rosa didn't have a problem living in said death trap because she had ties. Things that bound her to the quaint town.

Up until the past few days her family was her only tie to Beacon Hills. Rosa, her parents, and brothers had all lived in the same house since she was a baby. Her dad would sometimes tell her that when her mom just had Oliver they lived in a cramped one bedroom apartment. That always made her laugh. Her father's family lived in different parts of the country while her mother was an only child. Her grandparents that lived in town had passed away before she was born. She really wished she had gotten to know them. They way her mom had described them when she was little made them seem like some of the nicest people. But, before long they turned into an afterthought. But, if she ever left, they were the thing that would make her want to come back.

Now, Rosa had a new tie. She had friends. Unlike her family her friends who she had always known, this was a whole new experience. She was sure she was repeating herself, but she didn't have a lot of friends. She didn't have seventeen years with them like her family. She didn't know their favorite foods or what made them the person they are. They were a new tie, and she wanted to make sure it was as tight as could be.

But no matter how tight she wanted that tie to be, she still couldn't explain what she was doing. Why was she going out of her way to give a phone back? Rosa wanted to hit herself, only because felt that she needed some sense knocked back into her. She was going out of the way to return a phone to a person she was going to see that night. Literally, if you looked on a map the vet was the exact opposite direction of where she needed to go. But, this wasn't the first time she had gone out of her way for a ridiculous reason.

She couldn't help but think about how when she was thirteen she had mistakenly taken a book from the library without actually checking it out. She wouldn't stop begging her dad to turn around so she could return it. While that was all well and good she chose to ignore the fact that the library was across town and they were almost home. But, that wasn't the point. The point was Rosa had done some irrational things without a real legitimate reason.

Driving to the vet was one of the more frustrating parts of her day. It wasn't the drive itself, it was the fact that every few minutes the phone would vibrate. She could only guess they were from Stiles looking for a response. While Rosa wanted to respond that to tell him she was returning the phone, her father had her convinced that if she drove with her phone she would have trolls give her permanent helmet hair. While Rosa never took the threat too seriously, she wasn't willing to risk it.

Rosa however was a bit upset that she didn't get to see Stiles. It wasn't like she liked him or anything. No, that didn't make a lot of since. She only had a single conversation with him. She had watched enough teen dramas to know that wasn't how relationships worked. They were supposed to bump into each other in the hallway and she would drop her things. He would help as she picked up her things and their hands would touch, their eyes would meet, and then they'd realize they were meant to be. And as far as she knew, that didn't happen.

When she pulled up to the vet's office she picked up the phone which had once again vibrated. She wasn't technically driving so this was okay. Well, if you ignore the fact that she was going through the phone of someone that she hardly knew than what she was doing was perfectly okay. When she looked at the screen she had saw that there were thirty unread messages. He really must have needed Malia.

Rosa took the phone and got out of the car before walking into the she walked through the door there was no one at the front desk. She had glanced around the empty room, even leaning over the desk to see if anyone didn't help seeing as their was no one hiding from her. When she lifted herself off the desk she could hear unintelligible talk from the back.

Now her mother would have told her when something like this happens say what the poster said to keep her from going back there. Sometimes, she really hated that poster. So much that for once she wasn't going to listen to it. She was putting that quote on the back burner for now.

She shook her head while she took a breath finally coming to the decision of going to the back room. Rosa made her way down the hallway which was surprisingly dark. As she got closer to the back room she was starting to clearly hear what they were talking about. Rosa felt herself stop in her tracks with the first things she heard.

"So what did they say about the body?" It wasn't a voice she knew. Rosa slowly pressed her back against the wall and just started listen.

"My dad said they found it they found it in a chapel with half of it's face gone," she heard Stiles say. She felt her entire body tense up. Why would his dad tell him that. She was pretty sure things like murder cases were supposed to be confidential.

"He said that it looked like someone used a blunt object. That's not it all the doors and windows were locked from the inside. It'd be impossible for them to get out," Stiles continued the conversation. That didn't make any sense. Rosa's mind was racing. She wasn't confused, she was just thinking. She was just thinking on how something that impossible could be possible.

"So that rules out any animals," a female voice said. Rosa was at a loss. How and why are they getting this information.

"We can't rule out everything. We don't need another Jennifer running around," she heard another male voice say.

Rosa felt her eye twitch slightly. What had she gotten herself into. Why are they talking about the murders and who in the hell is Jennifer. Her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Who's there," one of the voices said towards her direction. She felt herself gulp. How in the hell did they know she was there? She was sure she was pretty damn quiet. Rosa reluctantly poked her head around the wall.

"Hi, people," Rosa said with a fake smile and laugh to try and hide just how uncomfortable she really was, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important,"

"Rosa, what are you doing here?" Stiles said giving her an extremely confused look because of her presence. Rosa felt her cheeks warm up slightly from his question. It was perfectly normal for her be this red. She was a little scared.

"M-Malia forgot her phone at school, I was just returning it." Rosa mentally cursed herself for stumbling on her words, trying to play calm was harder than she thought it would be. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair as beads of sweat were starting to form on her temples as she tried to mask her slight fear.

Rosa dug into her pocket while failing miserably to ignore the confused stares she was getting and pulled Malia's phone from her pocket.

"You forgot this earlier. I just wanted to get this back to you," Rosa explained giving the phone to Malia.

"Why'd you come here if I was going to see you later?" Malia says focusing on her. Rosa noticed how her eyes would glance around the room to the others as if she was still trying to form her answer.

"If I could explain why I would," Rosa answered back finally able to regain some of her composure.

"Wow, Lydia Martin, I didn't think I'd see you here," Rosa said turning her attention towards the strawberry blonde.

"How'd you know my name?" her strong brows knitted together as her eyes narrowed on Rosa, full of suspicion.

"You're Lydia Martin, fashionista extraordinaire, you've built a reputation for yourself," Rosa then turned towards the tanned skinned teenager, "and you're Scott McCall, former co-captain of the lacrosse team," Rosa explained to everyone trying to stay calm. She felt her heat race as she got weird looks from the former captain.

"Sorry, I'm just somewhat observant," Rosa said to the group of people. That didn't help the situation much. Rosa eyes darted back and forth through the room getting the same looks as before.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then," Rosa said quickly while trying situation to diffuse the awkward situation.

She slowly backed out of the room giving an wave and a particularly unconvincing laugh before leaving the room.

What had she gotten herself into. Did she walk into the Law & Order after school club. They were having a detailed conversation about the murder that just recently occurred. Rosa had gone out of her way that morning to avoid driving past the crime scene. Sure, she was used to death in Beacon Hills, but that didn't mean she wanted to see it. Know she had a pretty grizzly idea of how that person bit the dust.

She walked through the hallway and out of the vet a bit faster than she expected. If by a bit faster than meant she was practically jogging than that would be a more accurate representation. While walking Rosa had gone through her pockets grabbing her keys and unlocked her doors. She practically through herself inside her mode of transportation before throwing her head back against the seat.

So, this was a bit of a speed bump. A few of her friends were talking about current murder in great detail in an empty vet. That's a small quirk. It wasn't like they committed the murder. They were trying to figure out what happened. Everyone does things that people think are weird. They talked about murder, she liked watching Syfy original movies. They talked about the type of death, she watched movies about extremely unrealistic sharks and other animals. Yeah, quirks.

Did she still want to hang out at Kira's house? Yeah, she did. Hopefully they would leave the murder talk in the back room.

Rosa started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She was now on her way to do one thing more terrifying than talking about death. She was going to visit her mother at work. Something that she would have only done in a dire situation. She spent most of the ride trying to word this correctly. Which honestly didn't matter seeing as when she talked to her mother she had the terrible habit of forgetting her defense of her mom's usual answer answer of no.

Clifford had stayed afterschool for an art club meeting and a friend was going to take him home so that was one thing she didn't worry about. So at least her head was clear of one thing.

When she finally arrived at the flower shop she readied herself for whatever her mom had to throw. If all else failed she had one trick up her sleeve. It was a last resort, but if needed she would use it.

Rosa had walked into the shop seeing that her mom wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Lauren have you seen my mom anywhere?" Rosa asked the brunette employee. Rosa hadn't really known her that well seeing as she only really worked when Rosa didn't but they did know each other on a first name basis.

"She's in her office. You know, like usual," she had said with a laugh.

"Alright, thanks Lauren," Rosa said while walking to her mother's back office.

When she reached her door she had stopped in her tracks. Rosa didn't like asking her mother for things. Usually it came with the response of a stern no or a reason on why she couldn't. However, not only was she a diplomat she had what she considered to be a silver tongue. She always had one trump card that she only used in dire situations. She was sure this was going to become one.

Rosa placed her hand on the handle before walking into the office. The handle was a little cold. She guessed her mother's personality had finally started to spread. As much as she loved her mom she couldn't help but state the facts.

"Lauren, I thought I told yo- oh Rosa I thought you were at the dance studio,"

"I just left, we finished practice early today and I thought I would stop by," Rosa explained with a lie.

"Alright then, is there any reason you stopped by? I already took you off the schedule for the next few weeks so I can't have you working," her mother asked while going through her order book.

"I know I just had to ask a from something really small, microscopic even," Rosa said to her mother getting her attention.

"Well, one of my friends invited me over for the night to study. I just wanted to know if it was okay if I did," Rosa asked somewhat nervous for her answer.

"Rosa, I'm not sure about that. I think it would be better if you stayed home," she said causing Rosa to cringe slightly. Rosa had seen this coming. An answer but without a reason.

"Mom, I know this is out of know where, but-"

"Rosa, I said I'm not sure," her mother interrupted her. Rosa frowned. She knew she would have to pull out her trump card. She just didn't think it would have to be so soon.

"Mom, how about we call dad? I'm sure he'll know what to do," Rosa said. It was the one thing her mom couldn't defend against. When it came to her father Rosa had somewhat of an upper-hand. Rosa being his only daughter had a way of gaining sympathy. She personally didn't like doing this because she felt like she was using him, but sometimes you had to make sacrifices.

"Rosa, I'm sure he's working," her mom had tried to come up with an excuse not to call.

"Mom, you know he takes off a few days after presentation," Rosa answered back. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number before sitting down in the chair across from her mom. She set the phone on the table and cut on the speaker. After a moment of dial tone he picked up.

"Rosa, what's going on," her father answered the phone.

"Oh nothing, I'm just sitting with mom and I had a question," Rosa replied giving a quick glance to her mother.

"Sure, go ahead," he said.

"Well, a friend asked me if I wanted to spend the night and study at their house. Mom said she wasn't sure and we called you to get a definite answer," Rosa practically spelled out the situation.

"Is this friend a boy and does "study" mean study?" her dad asked through the phone.

"No and yes," Rosa said with a painstaking smile.

"I don't see a problem then," he told her causing her smile to grow even wider.

"Will, I don't think tha-"

"Alma, relax. She'll be fine. Rosa you go and have a good time," he said cutting her off. Rosa nearly jumped out of her seat with that.

After trading the usual love-you that accompanied the end of their conversations she hung up. After a moment of going back and forth between the stern yet slightly defeated face and the one with the huge smile her mother had decided to speak up.

"Rosa, go to your friends. I'll see you when you get home," her mother said going back to her order book. It caused her smile to falter. Even though she got what she wanted Rosa still felt bad. It wasn't even that she had called her dad, her mom just looked kind of upset. It seemed off for her to show just about any kind of emotion.

After saying her goodbyes to her mother she had decided that she needed to go home. On the drive home she couldn't get the thoughts of her mother out of her head. It was odd she didn't look so despondent. Rosa was unsure what to do about that. She loved her mom, and she hated seeing her like that.

When Rosa had gotten home she had noticed that no car was home. She had gotten out of her car and went to the door. When she sifted through her pockets she realized that Clifford was the one who had the keys. Rosa begged god or any overseeing being that Oliver was home when she rung the door bell. She tapped her feet impatiently as she waited outside.

Rosa was tempted to break in through the window when he finally opened the door.

"Oh thank god, you're home," Rosa said relieved.

"Yeah, thank god I'm home to," Oliver said confused. Apparently she had done that to a lot of people that day.

"Sorry, I just forgot my keys," Rosa said as she walked into the house.

"Okay then, where's Clifford?" Oliver asked her about Clifford's whereabouts.

"He stayed afterschool for art club. Apparently, they're already talking about what they plan on doing for prom," Rosa said while going into the kitchen grabbing an apple as she pulled a seat to the island.

"So, what did you today," Oliver wondered.

"Nothing, much. I just came home to pick up some things because I'm staying at a friends house tonight," Rosa explained to him taking another bite of her apple.

"That's cool. Why do you have Clifford's bag," Oliver asked yet another question.

"I brought it to show a friend but I didn't see him today," Rosa said with her thoughts wandering to Stiles.

"Wait, it was a guy. As your older brother I feel obligated to know who he is," Oliver said causing Rosa to snap out of her thoughts.

"You might know him. As in he was your most recent roommate in Eichen House," Rosa tried to make clear without giving away a name.

"Are you talking about Stiles. I'm pretty sure he punched me in the face when he was there," Oliver said rather shocked about by the coincidence. Rosa didn't know that Stiles punched him in the face.

"Huh, I guess we had more in common than we thought," she noticed how Oliver had a small smile forming on his face.

"Wait a second, you're okay... with being friends with someone... who punched you're older brother in the face," Oliver said with a few laughs breaking through his statement.

"Pretty much, I did the same thing but you haven't complained about it," Rosa shot back. Rosa got up and dropped the core in the trash.

"I can't sit and talk for ever. I have to go pack a bag so I'll see you before I leave okay,"

"Alright," Oliver said as she walked down the hallway.

Rosa had made her way down the hallway to her room before sitting on her bed, dropping her book bag on her side. She would admit that she's had an interesting day. Would she call it the ideal day? She wasn't sure about that. Her day had been on the up and up until all of the murder talk. Rosa couldn't help but sigh. It was something that she would have to accept. She finally had friends that she wasn't willing to lose that over some dumb hobby no matter how odd and disturbing that hobby was.

Today had been one of those days where she was unsure. She wasn't exactly sure how to perceive everything. It felt like she was missing something. She didn't like that. She really didn't. Friends didn't hide things from each other. Rosa didn't plan on things staying like that for long.

**I'll be honest, this doesn't feel like one of my best chapter. Like I said this was going to be twice as long but after some thinking it would have been a lot worse. It would have been a jumbled mess. This chapter primarily focused on Rosa and we learn more about the deaths. I promise next chapter will be a thousand times better. Like I always say criticism is always welcome. **

**Remember to follow, fave, and review b****ecause my tummy has the rumblies. That only reviews can satisfy.**

**References**

**- Syfy movies are horribly hilarious. Do I have to say anything else.**


	6. Wisteria

**Chapter Six is finished. The wait wasn't that bad, right. I can say I loved writing this chapter and I hope you love it too. I need to thank everyone who faved and followed. Don't be scared to review. I'd loved to hear your thoughts. **

**I have to thank Monkey_gone_to_heaven and artificial-paradises for reviewing. I love hearing your feedback. I have to thank Monkey_gone_to_heaven for making an awesome banner. It is on my Tumblr page so go check that out. You can ask questions and give comments there too. Now, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. But, I do own my original characters though.**

Chapter Six: Wisteria

There was a first time for everything. Rosa hated to admit it. But this was her first time. Everyone else had so much more experienced than her. She had never been to a sleepover before. They had probably been to dozens and this was only her first. The thing is she was nervous. Rosa Covault didn't get nervous about things. She often chose to go into her mind and flip the switch that even caused the feeling. But apparently someone must have turned it on seeing as her stomach was in knots.

She had gotten the text from Kira giving her the address about an hour before. After she packed her bag and said her goodbyes she was on the road. The drive wasn't long. Maybe around fifteen minutes or so. When she reached her destination she had been in her car for five minutes trying to come up with a good greeting. Maybe she was over thinking things. She was supposed to be having fun like a normal teenager. She considered herself a relatively normal teenager. So by that logic she should participate in regular teenage activities.

When she got out of her car and walked toward the house she couldn't help but admire everything. The house was beautiful and well put together. The lawn looked freshly cut and the everything had that clean outdoor smell to it. Like walking through the woods. It eased her nerves slightly. While she admittedly enjoyed the outside she had to walk inside now. She made it to the front door knocking on it causing her nerves to triple. After waiting a moment the door finally her nerves had immediately eased. Rosa had seen the one person that she knew would make her smile.

"Hi Mr. Yukimura, how are you doing?" Rosa said with a broad smile. The look she got back made her face hurt. Her smile grew at the fact that his face was a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and terror. "Aren't you going to invite me in," Rosa said cocking her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered. She noticed how his eyebrows did that weird thing where they shot up. Rosa was on the verge of laughing. Before she could come up with a response some she noticed someone coming towards the door.

"Hey dad who's at the do- oh hey Rosa. Come on in," Kira said as she came to the door grabbing Rosa's hand pulling her inside.

"I was invited," Rosa said looking back at Mr. Yukimura as she was pulled down the hallway.

"Wait Kira, who said you could have people over?" Mr. Yukimura had asked Kira causing her to stop. Kira rolled her eyes before answering.

"I asked mom, and she said it was okay," Kira answered back to her father.

"Mr. Yukimura, I'm sorry if I'm intruding at all. I want you to know that it wasn't my attention to cause you any discomfort," Rosa said in a tone that was somewhat less than hospitable.

"I'm sure it wasn't. Just don't break anything," he said with a defeated sigh as he turned the opposite way down the hallway.

Kira had nearly pulled her arm out it's socket as she dragged her to her room as soon as that awkward situation ended. Rosa wasn't complaining as she was already having fun.

When the two had gotten to the room Rosa saw Malia sitting on Kira's bed with a math book in her lap. From the look she had etched across her face Rosa would have guessed, it didn't seem like she was getting it.

"Hey Malia, let me guess math," Rosa said as she took a seat next to Malia crossing her legs. Malia pulled her head from the book and looked at Rosa. The face she made almost made her laugh.

"How do you do this, Who decided that it would be smart to combine math and the alphabet," Malia complained. Rosa looked at the current page that Malia was stuck on before grabbing it out of her hands.

"Oh this is Algebra. This seems easy enough," Rosa said grabbing the paper and pencil from Malia. Rosa wrote out the problem out on the sheet directing Malia's attention. " Look, You're doing F.O.I.L. It stand for first, outer, inner, last," Rosa started to explain to Malia. Rosa tried her best to explain to Malia how it worked. It was long, difficult, and one of the more frustrating parts of the night.

"So, is this it?" Malia said showing her the work she did. Rosa looked over it before setting the sheet down without a word. Kira and Malia had closed in on her waiting for an answer.

"Malia, you didn't miss a thing," Rosa said giving her a smile which caused the two of them to do the same.

"Finally," Malia nearly shouted relieved that she figured out the problem. After giving her congratulations and good jobs Kira thought it would best to try and educate them on the generation of movies they missed out on. That included an entire marathon of Harry Potter movies. For the most part Kira had attempted to narrate the movie scene for scene. Rosa on the other hand compared the scenes to the book. And Malia just looked confused.

It was actually pretty funny how Malia had been bewildered when the two attempted to explain the game Quidditch. The approximately two hour long spectacle and a rant about how the Dursleys were asses seemed to go by pretty quick. When Rosa moved to put the next movie in, Kira interrupted.

"Hey Rosa, at the vet earlier, how much did you hear?" Kira said nervously looking at Rosa. If she was trying to be subtle she was failing miserably. Rosa wasn't entirely sure how to answer. How do you tell your friends that you heard them and other people talking about murders? The sad thing is she could only think of bad puns. Like "sounded like someone lost their head or someone had half a mind," Is that bad. However after a few moments she came up with a somewhat decent answer.

"I didn't really hear anything. By the time you guys noticed me I had just gotten there," Rosa explained. While it didn't seem all that legit it still seemed more believable than Kira trying to play it cool.

"Well, why were you all nervous then?" Malia asked catching Rosa's attention. Causing one of Malia's eyebrows to raise.

"You guys just caught me off guard. If you've noticed I'm not the most social person," Rosa told Malia as she turned her back and placed the movie in. She assumed the two had opted to not ask her anymore questions seeing as they well, stopped asking her questions. Rosa heard the doorbell ring and Kira said something about a pizza before leaving the room causing Rosa and Malia were left alone.

It was the epitome of the word awkward. They were essentially in the same predicament. They were both technically new. Just by different means. Malia had been stuck in the woods for eight years and Rosa had been stuck in a shell for her whole life. While Malia's situation may have been more life threating, dire, and dangerous. They were similar. Astronomically different but similar. So why was it hard for her to start a conversation with her. You'd think these two might have some interesting conversations.

Luckily Rosa didn't have to worry about that seeing a Kira walked back into the room carrying a pizza box and sodas. The night had moved on as expected. They did little to no studying, watch three Harry Potter movies- which Rosa would admit were actually pretty entertaining-, and just talking about random things. Apparently Kira lived in New York before, Malia sometimes forgets her birthday, and Rosa had been pregnant three times before. Okay, maybe that last one was a lie but she still got some entertaining reactions.

They three of them had all taken showers which had been a new experience for Rosa. Rosa had never even been over to someone's house before, let alone shower there. So the fact that she was showering nearly caused her head to explode. It felt weird not not having every single assortment of hair and body wash she had. She didn't have a big enough bag for all of them- but that wasn't the point. Sure, she was a bit lazy when it came to picking out an outfit or getting to school but when it came to her body it was something that she didn't play around with. She had hated the feeling of being dirty because she always needed to look her best.

At the moment the three of them were just sitting in her room. Kira in her bed and Rosa and Malia on separate blankets on the floor. It wasn't an awkward silence that filled the room. It was a peaceful silence. Rosa was enjoying it more than she thought.

"Hey Rosa, I just thought about it. You learned things about me and Malia but we only know that you may or may not have kids," Malia said sitting up and looking at Rosa.

"I guess it's fair. I've been a dancer since I was six.," Rosa said rather plainly.

"Wait like a stripper?" Kira said sitting up wide-eyed.

"No, that's not it. I took dance classes since I was six," Rosa answered while grimacing at the thought of six year old her on a stripper pole. That was an unsettling image.

"Oh, well that's good. Do you still dance?" Kira asked.

"I do. Just a lot less often then I used to," Rosa replied to her question honestly.

"Why?" Malia asked rather bluntly. Her question actually made Rosa think.

"I just got busy. Sometimes you have to prioritize. And dancing wasn't a priority," Rosa said while closing her eyes with a disappointed sigh.

"Well, how about we go to sleep we have school in the morning," Kira said trying to diffuse the situation.

They all agreed as Kira turned off the light leaving the room in darkness. After that there was no talking. Just silence. While Rosa usually enjoyed silence this time gave her different feelings. It left her in her thoughts. Rosa hated her thoughts because they always caused her to second guess things. This caused her to rethink some of the decisions she made.

When it came down to it Rosa was a dancer. She had spent over half of her life in that dance studio. She had been trained in multiple different styles since she was kid- jazz, contemporary, ballet, and that was just to name a few. She hadn't even been apart of a recital in four years but she chose to keep her body in the best condition possible. That meant no strenuous activities, being clean at all times, and hardly any junk food. The teachers would even let her come in and use the studio when she wanted because she was a student for so long. Dancing was a part of her life that she couldn't easily give up. Did she want to do that as a career. Not exactly. But did she always want it to be there. Of course she did.

That's how her thoughts went for the most of the night. She had slowly closed her eyes fallen asleep. She was hoping for a night with peaceful dreams. Oh how wrong she was.

_When she opened her eyes she was greeted to a rather unsettling sight. The golden roses. Why in the hell was she back? She felt as if she was in some hellish nightmare. Rosa was so frustrated that she actually yelled in frustration. _

_"Why so loud?" A voice said stopping her semi-mental breakdown. Rosa turned behind her to get a full view of the voice's carrier. It was her the woman she had seen in her dreams. The brunette hair, the brown eyes, and that smile. She had her hand pressed to her ear as if trying to block out sound. Rosa glared at the woman, who only returned it with a smile._

_"Who are you and what in the hell is this?" Rosa oddly calm while waving her arms towards the area. The flowers, the sky, and the moon. They all looked so off. The woman pulled her hands away from her ears and just looked at Rosa. Just the same generic expression. _

_"Well are you gonna say anything?" Rosa said extremely annoyed by the woman's presence. The woman instead turned her back and started walking the opposite direction. _

_"Well, if you want to know anything then follow me," the brunette said as she continued walking. Rosa reluctantly followed behind. Rosa chose not to say anything as she studied the woman. She noticed that she was wearing a white dress. It had a few spots of dark dirt stains and was slightly singed at the tips. She looked really clean though. As if she had just showered. It looked more like she bathed but put back on the same old dirty dress._

_"You know if you have any questions you can ask soon enough," the woman said shocking Rosa. How did she know. She was sure that your thoughts were your thoughts and no one else's. Rosa then chose to not think and follow. That was something that Rosa wasn't used to but by this point she had no other real options. As she walked she wrapped her arms around her body. She had felt a cool breeze waft by. This place made no sense. The roses were gold, the sky was purple, and the moon honey but bordering on yellow. What was this? It seemed like a tame Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. But a lot less terrifying because that place was scary as hell. _

_"Here we are," the woman said guiding her to a table of all things in the center of the rose garden," please, take a seat," she told Rosa while sitting down in the chair across from her. Rosa followed suit taking the other seat. _

_"Before we start, I think I should introduce myself. You can call me Claire," Claire said in a relatively pleasant tone. _

_"My first question is where am I and who are you?" Rosa said almost immediately after her introduction._

_"Didn't I already tell you my name is Clai-"_

_"Allow me to rephrase that. What are you?" Rosa cut her off. She really didn't feel as if she needed this right now._

_"Alright then. Let me say this, welcome to your mind," Claire said opening up her arms as if inviting Rosa into her home._

_"Wait so you're saying this is my mind," Rosa responded to her declaration confused. This was her mind. She created this all herself. She made the place that had literally had been freaking her out these past few weeks._

_"Exactly. I know you're confused but listen to this. Everything here, including me you created. I know everything about you. That includes your thoughts, past decisions, and your feelings," Claire explained to Rosa somewhat clearing things up. Rosa was visibly shaken. She didn't know how to respond to this new information. So she did what she did best. Deny everything._

_"So you know everything about me. I find that somewhat hard to believe actually," Rosa replied skeptical about the woman's claims. _

_"Your mother taught you well Rosa. __Distrust and caution are the parents of security__, I guess you still can't get that out of your head. But, if you need examples, I can do that. You somewhat resent your mother for sheltering you all you life, feel responsible for Oliver going to a mental institution, and you like that boy. Stiles, was it." Claire said with a smug look painted across her face. _

_"That's not true," Rosa said denying her accusations._

_"Rosa you can't lie to me. I know your feelings just as well or maybe even better than you seeing as I'm noticing them before you are," Claire said in a condescending tone causing Rosa to scowl at her. "Rosa relax. What you're feeling is completely natural. It's all part of growing up," Claire utterly confused Rosa who was giving her a bit of a disgusted look._

_"Fine.. Fine, just stop with.. that, Your right, sometimes I do get upset because of the way my mom is. That doesn't mean I don't love her. I might feel responsible for Oliver, but that doesn't mean I can't make it up. And I may like Stiles, but that's just a crush. I would know if I felt more than that," Rosa said accepting Claire's words. She was right they were true._

_"Good, you're finally being honest with yourself. But you should really get that notion of romance you have out of your head. It doesn't always work out the way you read it. And it most definitely doesn't work the way it does in those smutty books you read. How often do ever hear about women getting kidnapped by pirates and falling in love. It sounds more like an extreme case of Stockholms Syndrome if you ask me," Claire said causing Rosa to sink in her chair as her face reddened. Claire snickered at her action._

_"I don't need you to spill my life story, so if we could move along and for you to explain why you're here, that would be just wonderful," Rosa said while pushing herself back up in the chair while pulling her hands together like a clap. _

_"I guess I can explain that. I've noticed that you're trying to make friends. Finally," Claire said as a snide remark to Rosa._

_"I'm usually very respectful to people but I'll make an exception. You're a bitch," Rosa said directing her insult at Claire._

_"You know by calling me a bitch you're technically calling yourself a bitch," Claire shot back while shrugging her shoulders."that isn't the point though. I want to help you," _

_"And why would that be," Rosa was skeptical of her that meant she wasn't going to trust her._

_"Because, I want you to be happy. Allow me to explain this to you. I know how much you hate not knowing. It eats you up until you won't eat, sleep, or think about anything else until you do. Now you know they're hiding something. There's no denying it. It's going to kill you until you find out," Claire said as she explained the current situation._

_"Well, thank you for clarifying the current situation, but how does that help," Rosa asked for once actually listening to her. _

_"Rosa what do you do when you play Chess or Checkers?" Claire asked rather simply._

_"You try and take the opponents pieces by attacking the weak points," Rosa explained the point of the game._

_"Exactly, you need to attack the weak points," Claire said._

_"So that means Malia and Kira. They seemed less in the know about everything," Rosa decided. However Claire shook her head._

_"Rosa that's not exactly it. You want to the most information possible, right," Rosa nodded in agreement, "okay, when you went to the vet and they saw you, who had the biggest reaction?" Claire asked. _

_Rosa had to think back. Who had the biggest reaction. Their were only five people there. There was Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Malia. Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Kira didn't really react to her presence. But Stiles did. He was the only one who questioned her when she showed up._

_"I'm guessing you figured it out," Claire said as soon as her expression relaxed._

_"You guessed correctly. It's Stiles isn't it," Rosa said giving her answer to the brunette._

_"You got it. Now all you need to do is get to him," Claire told Rosa._

_"Well, I could just talk to him at school tomor-" _

_"No that's not going to work. You saw how he was even though the room was full of people. Just get him alone and the dam will burst," Claire stated to Rosa._

_"How should I do that," Rosa questioned Claire who had a small smirk on her face._

_"Easy, go to his house," she said as if it was the most simple thing._

_"How am I supposed to know where he lives," Rosa nearly yelled. She noticed Claire cringe slightly when she raised her voice. _

_"You know where he is, and don't lie. You went through that girl's phone," Claire said regaining her composure. She was right. She did go through her phone. It wasn't her proudest moment obviously._

_"Rosa, I think out time is about up. You know what you need to do," Claire said as a flurry of wind swept across the garden. Rosa had to cover her eyes as petals and specs of soil swept through the area. She called out Claire's name as she lost visibility. Before finally nothing. _

Rosa jolted awake breathing heavy and hoarse. She tried to calm herself down as she looked through the room hoping she didn't wake up Kira or Malia. But, that was the thing, she didn't have to worry about waking them. Because they weren't their.

Claire was right they were hiding something. They had left like that in the middle of the night. Rosa went through her phone to check the time. It was nearly half past two. Rosa pulled the blanket from her body and grabbed her she shoes. She slipped them on as she quietly tried walking out of the room. She had to stay near silent seeing as Kira's parents were still there. She tried to walk through the house without the squeaking of her shoes against the wood floors before making it to the door. She walked out the house closing the door behind her before walking to her car. She unlocked the door getting in an putting the key into the ignition. She went through the phone finding it and putting it into the G.P.S as she pulled out of the driveway.

She was on the road hearing that annoying G.P.S. Voice guide her through the streets of Beacon Hills. She kept driving until she pulled up to a house that had a bright blue Jeep sitting outside. She had remembered the license plate from the vet. So, Stiles must have still been there. There was no police cars so the sheriff wasn't there and one of the upstairs lights were on.

When she pulled into the next to the Jeep she got out of her car before getting out and walking to the door. When she was about to knock as if by fate the door opened causing her tap his forehead with her knuckles.

"Ow, what the- Rosa wait are you doing here?" Stiles just about shouted by her sudden appearance.

"Sorry about hitting you in the face. That was unintentional. But this is. I have questions and right now you're the only one that can answer them,"Rosa said as Stiles just gave her a bewildered look.

"Rosa this isn't the best time. I think you just need to go home," Stiles said while trying to move past Rosa. Rosa moved in front of him every time he tried to get past.

"Stiles, I don't want to be like this but until I get answers you aren't going anywhere," Rosa replied seriously. Then she heard Stiles phone ring. When he picked it up she listened.

"Hey Scott... I'm still home...I know I'll be there soon," Stiles said talking to Scott before hanging up.

"You know you aren't getting by me. I have eight years if Tae Kwan Do under my belt and I'm not afraid to use it," Rosa threatened. Stiles gulped before answering.

"Rosa, I'm not going to fight, especially now that I'm know that. What are you trying figure out?" Stiles asked sitting on the couch. Rosa followed behind and did the same turning towards him sitting with her legs crossed.

"Stiles, there are a lot of things going on in Beacon Hills that I don't understand. All of the death for one. For some reason I feel as if your involved. I don't know if you and your friends are either the murderers or just some wannabe cops. I'd apperception it if you didn't lie," Rosa said seriously having her full attention on him.

"Rosa I can assure you we are neither of those, Now you should go now," Stiles said trying to stand. Rosa grabbing Stiles's shoulders and pushing him back down.

"Stiles, we aren't done here. It's good to know that you aren't either of those. But, what I do know is that your involved either way. You remember who my brother is right," Stiles nodded in response," he told me he noticed how strange things got in Eichen House when you got there. Would you care to explain that?" Rosa said trying to get a clear answer.

"Rosa, I can't explain it to you. You don't need to worry about it," Stiles said trying to get her to stop asking questions.

"Stiles, you're my friend right," Stiles nodded yes not willing to answer her question with words,"Then tell me, what is it that I don't know. Please," Rosa said as a last ditch effort.

"Rosa I-"

"There was another death. I'm sure of it. If I can help you'll tell me everything okay," Rosa said giving him a final option there was only one answer she would accept now.

"Alright fine," Stiles finally agreed.

"Good, where is it?" Rosa asked as the two pushed themselves of the couch.

"Rosa, It was downtown at Covault's Flowers," Stiles said causing Rosa to freeze. Did he say Covault's Flowers. As in her mother's flower shop. That couldn't be possible.

"Stiles, we need to go now," Rosa said grabbing Stiles's hand as she rushed out the door.

What in the hell was going on. She didn't know and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She felt her breaths becoming quick and uncontrolled. She was scared, terrified even.

Unknown to her Stiles was looking at her. The way she looked was so full of worry that he had no idea what to say. He only knew he had to get to that flower shop as soon as possible.

**Something finally happened. I know shocking. It's still a slowburn so don't get your hopes up. I love writing Claire. She is awesome and I hope you think the same. Face claims are on the page so they are always there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I know I did. I'd love to get reviews from you guys because I love feedback. Like it is my favorite thing. I can say that the story has finally begun. Yes. **

**Remember to follow, fave, and review ****b****ecause my tummy has the rumblies. That only reviews can satisfy.**

**Soundtracks/Playlists**

**Best Friend- Foster The People (When Rosa first walks into the room when to see Malia doing math. Imagine the song over a montage of them doing sleepover things.)**

**Far (Piano)- Umineko No Naku Koro Ni ( Plays over when Rosa finds herself in her head.)**

**References**

**-Harry Potter: If you don't know what Harry Potter is I'm thoroughly disappointed. I'm joking but still.**

**-Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory: A children's movie in the seventies. Scary as hell when your a kid. Especially that tunnel scene. **


	7. Clematis

**Chapter Seven is done. Thank you Jeff Davis. This chapter was really interesting to write. I'm hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. I also wanted to thank everyone who faved and followed. I really want to thank you guys for getting me this far. I noticed how I'm at nearly 25 follows and nearly 15 favorites. So, I have to tell you guy how much I appreciate that. Don't forget to review. I love your opinions.**

**I need to thank Monkey_gone_to_heaven, Silverspacechameleon, and artificial-paradises for reviewing. I really appreciate you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. But, I do own my original characters though.**

Chapter Seven: Clematis

Her mother's flower shop. Rosa considered it to be the most uneventful places in town. However, that wasn't the case that night. When she got their with Stiles she noticed how the door was wide open. She wondered why the alarm hadn't gone off.

The looks in the room ranged from anger, confusion, and disappointment. The thing is they weren't directed at her. They were to Stiles. She could have only guessed it was because he brought her along. Speaking of the looks, they were coming from the exact same people that were at the vet. Their was Scott, Lydia, Kira, and Malia. This must've been where the two of them ran off to.

"Hi, yeah-I'm here too," Rosa said pulling their attention from Stiles onto her. That was Rosa's only real line in the nonexistent conversation. She hadn't really planned this far ahead. As far as she knew she was going to show up, get answers, and leave. But, seeing the looks she was getting told her that wasn't going to happen.

"That's the problem you're here. You don't need to be," Lydia said to Rosa who was shocked by her bluntness.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your meeting in my _mom's _flower shop. I just can't help but be curious about why a group of teenagers would decide to break into a flower shop at two in the morning," Rosa placed her middle and index fingers on her cheek. "If you ask me it seems pretty suspicious,"

Rosa didn't take kindly to people who tried to hide things from her. Rosa had hundreds of thoughts running through her mind. The very people she tried to make friends with had broken into her mother's flower shop. It wasn't like needing posies constituted into breaking and entering.

The room stayed silent. As if they were trying to mentally corroborate a story with each other. It stayed like that while Rosa looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in order for the most part. No plants had been knocked over, no glass had been shattered, the alarm had never even been tripped. They must've known what they were doing. But before Rosa could sigh in relief she noticed something. The door to her mothers office had been open.

"Who opened that door?" Rosa asked rather abruptly snapping everyone out of their join trance.

"It was already open when we got here," Scott said further confusing Rosa. Her eyebrows frowned out of frustration. This wasn't making any sense.

"That's not possible. My mom she locks the door to her office before she leaves," she knew her mom was never careless. She would never leave her door unlocked better yet open.

Rosa walked past the group of teens ignoring them as they asked what she was doing. When she walked into the empty office she noticed how her desk seemed to be in order. All of the papers, her desktop's mouse, and the pictures. The pictures. The small picture frame that had a small family photo from when they had gone to the beach from around ten years before was off. The picture normally sat about three inches away from the desktop. It was about five now. Her mom hated when things where out of place. Rosa was the same. She hated seeing things in places where they didn't belong.

Rosa went towards the desk picking up the photo. She heard footsteps follow behind as she was staring at the photo.

"Rosa what're you doing?" Malia said confused by Rosa actions. Rosa left the question in the air. She honestly didn't feel like talking. At the moment she was being left in the dark. She didn't appreciate that.

Rosa examined the photo before noticing something. The photo was crooked. Rosa had seen the picture thousands of times and not once had it been crooked. Maybe she and her mom had un underlying case of O.C.D seeing as they wouldn't be able to stand it staring them in the face. Rosa carefully pulled the picture out of the frame. Nothing seemed off about it. That was until she turned the picture around. All she saw was three numbers written in the corner with sharpie.

Seventeen, five, and twenty-three.

"What are those numbers?" Stiles said over her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"They're me and my brothers birthdays. Oliver's is the seventeenth of July, I'm the fifth of October, and Clifford's - my younger brother- is the twenty-third of February," Rosa explained before continuing. "I think they're the numbers to my mom's safe in the back,"

Stiles placed his hand on her shoulder. She wasn't entirely sure why. Then it hit her. This was her mother's flower shop. She was at the moment acting like a full blown detective. That meant being indifferent towards the situation. However when he put his hand on her shoulder it caused all the feelings of uncertainty to flood back in. It made her stomach twist into knots. She felt her face go pale as she thought of what could be in that room. She took a breath pushing the nerves to the back of her mind. When she finally regained her composure she turned toward the hallway that would lead to the safe. When she went to walk she noticed how Lydia had given her a strange look on her face. Like guilt and restraint. She wasn't entirely sure about why she had looked at her like that.

The group of six had walked down the hallway until they reached a wooden door. Rosa went to open the door. It was odd when she went to open the door it was locked. When she looked at the handle she noticed that a silver key was in the door. As far as she had known there was only one key. It was her mom's. It wasn't turned. Rosa turned the key unlocking the door. She closed her eyes as she pushed it open.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. It was blood. It was undeniable. She had known what blood smelled like. When she was around seven Oliver had gotten a bike. While that was normal enough his shoe laces had come untied while he was riding. As a natural result his laces were caught in the chain and he was thrown from the bike. He had torn a good amount of skin off of his arm. She remembered fainting at the sight. But, the smell of blood was stuck in her nose for a good week. Just the smell made her sick to her stomach. She was reluctant to open her eyes. She was positive whoever's blood this was had died. The smell of blood was too strong.

Rosa forced her eyes open. What she had seen had given her mixed feelings. Mainly horror, disgust, and the overwhelming urge to vomit. But, to an extent relief. The body on the floor wasn't her mother's. It was Lauren. Her mom's other employee. She had a clean slice across her throat. Her face had looked rather clean and emotionless, with it's eyes open with shock. However her neck and clothes were drenched with blood. No one said a thing. There wasn't a lot they could say.

Rosa scanned the room trying to avoid looking at the body when she saw a black bag with splatters of blood on it. Rosa walked over towards the body before kneeling to it's side. She grabbed the bag before rifling through it.

"Rosa, what are you doing you're contaminating the crime scene?" Stiles said shocked by her actions.

"Oh, like how you broke into said crime scene," Rosa said rather monotone and with not much emotion. If she wanted to keep her cool she had to control her emotions. That meant in this case she had to cut them off. Stiles didn't say anything after that.

As she went through the bag her eyes widened at what she saw. It was full of money. It was full of twenties, fifties, and hundreds. Rosa looked at the safe sitting on the shelf with the door wide open. Empty. The safe was empty. Every dime was gone.

"Guys, I think I found something," Lydia said causing Rosa to look in her direction. Lydia was focused on the back of the door. She didn't blame her too. It wasn't something you saw everyday. It was a circle with a large stylized cross on the inside smaller symbols written in the inner portion. If that wasn't the the most unsettling part the writer must not have had a pen, pencil, or even a sharpie. Well, seeing as it was written in blood. And she was going to guess that it was Lauren's. That was when she finally started to put the pieces together.

Lauren was robbing the place. That would explain the alarm. She picked the lock and she knew the password. She must have found out about the picture and had a copy of the key. Someone found her mid-theft and now she was dead. The killer got sloppy and made a mess on the bag of money. And now the bills were practically useless. They were mostly covered in her blood. She was pretty sure the bank wouldn't accept that. Then to top of the already sucky situation the decided to get even creepier and leave a weird blood painting on the door.

"Rosa there are a lot of things wrong with this picture, but let us explain," Scott said pulling her eyes away from the corpse.

"I know you didn't kill her. It seemed pretty obvious seeing as if you did you wouldn't still be here. Better yet I'd be dead too. But, there's something you guys aren't telling me. I'll be honest, I don't appreciate it," Rosa said eerily calm about the situation.

They all relaxed at what Rosa said before immediately tensing back up. She noticed how Scott had looked around at everyone by his side who had all seemed to nod. Rosa chose not to acknowledge the action. She didn't want to give them any reason not to tell her.

"Rosa if you want to know than okay. But, we need you to trust us," Rosa nodded, " everything that's been happening has had to do with the supernatural," Stiles said truthfully.

"Well, that beats my theory on aliens," Stiles grimaced when she said that, "But let's say that I'm actually considering what your saying. I think that I'm going to need some kind of proof," Rosa said completely skeptical of their claims.

Stiles gave Scott a look and nodded. Rosa full attention was on Scott by this point. Scott closed his eyes before reopening them. There was something different. Yeah, there was something different about him. His eyes weren't brown anymore. They were a bright red. She was sure they weren't supposed to look like that.

"Rosa, just about everyone here is something supernatural. Scott's a werewolf, Kira's a Kitsune, Lydia a banshee, and Malia a were coyote," Stiles explained.

"Stiles what are you then," Rosa asked somewhat curious.

"I'm human. One hundred percent," Stiles said which Rosa mentally sighed in relief too. She wasn't entirely sure why but she was relieved.

"Okay, I think you guys should tell me but not here. The we can't just chat idly in the middle of a crime scene right," Rosa said nervously finally starting to believe the situation. As much as she wanted to know more it wasn't the best move to stand in a crime scene.

"Yeah, she's right. We'll meet at the vet in the morning and we'll talk. We can explain everything there," Scott told the group who all agreed without question. They all walked out the door to the cars while Rosa stayed by the door. She sighed while pushing it closed. She wasn't sure what to do about the situation. If everything they were saying was true than just what in the hell did she see.

"Hey Rosa, you need a ride," Stiles caught her attention. " seeing as you rode with me and all," he said in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Uh yeah, sure," she agreed with him as she followed him to his Jeep. Malia looked in her direction before following Kira to Lydia's car. She wasn't sure why but her look made her internally shudder. Almost like she wanted to bite her head off.

When Rosa and Stiles got in he started the Jeep. Everyone pulled off from the parking lot as Rosa looked into the rear-view mirror seeing the fleeting image of the flower shop behind her. She had rolled down the window and crossed her arms as Stiles drove down the road.

"Are you cold," Stiles asked out of the blue.

"Not really, why'd you ask?" Rosa wondered as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Well I noticed you're wearing your pajamas and it's the middle of November and it's probably around three in the morning," Stiles answered. She didn't even notice she was still in her pajamas. She must have been in such a rush.

So far this night had brought up so many thoughts. Who would kill Lauren like this? It seemed so random. Then there was Claire. How did she know this was happening tonight? If she was telling the truth than just how did she know to go to Stiles? Was it all just coincidence? If that was the case than just what was going on? Rosa's mind went back to the shop. The fact that she of all people found Lauren dead. The smell of blood hit her again. The thick coppery smell refused to leave her nose. Her stomach started to churn at the thought.

"Stiles, can you pull over, please," Rosa said placing her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong- are yo-"

"Please pull over," Rosa said quickly and rather loud. Stiles complied with her demands as he pulled over to the side of the road. As soon as the car came to a stop Rosa threw the door open and well... she threw up. Not one of her best moments. She was sure that vomiting in front of the person you like probably wasn't the best first move. She felt a hand on her back. Rosa wasn't sure whether to smile or to continue her current activities. However that choice wasn't up to her. After another minute of emptying her stomach she pulled herself back into the Jeep and closed the door. She wiped her mouth with her top's sleeve.

"Sorry about... that, I guess seeing a body like that does that to some people," Rosa said in a somewhat hoarse voice.

"No, it's fine. I don't blame you. I'd be shocked if you didn't do that. I think I have some gum in here," Stiles started to sift through his pocket before pulling out a single strip. " here, this might help with the smell, you know," he said placing the strip in her hand. After a quick thanks she unwrapped the the neon green piece and placing it on her tongue. While she personally hated the overly minty taste at the moment anything would have been better than the last taste in her mouth. She took a deep breath letting the cool feeling overtake her mouth while letting herself sink into the seat. Stiles pulled back onto the road without a word. However that silence didn't last long.

"Stiles, can I ask you something?" Rosa said out of nowhere.

"Sure, shoot,"

"Is this normal for you guys or what? I mean seeing as I'm involved in this whether you guys like it or not," Rosa asked rather blandly.

"Sadly, yes it is. What do you mean you're involved? You don't need to be involved," Stiles said in an attempt to get her to change her mind.

"I hate to break it to you, but after that, you start to take things personal," Rosa turned her head towards Stiles, " I only want to help you guys. And plus it feels kinda good being in the know. I don't have to wrack my brain trying to figure out what people are whispering about now," Rosa said with a bit of a laugh. She saw a slight smile form on the edge of Stiles's lips as he drove. Rosa felt her heart increase a beat with that one action.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you. If there's anything you need to know or ask just come to me," Stiles offered which Rosa immediately accepted afterwards. There wasn't much talking between the two following that. Even though Rosa was sitting in the seat with a smile on her face that didn't mean she wasn't thinking about the situation.

As far as she was concerned what they were saying was more or less the truth. At the moment the only piece of evidence of the supernatural she had seen was Scott's little magic act. Sure it looked pretty convincing but that didn't mean she couldn't have been tricked. Maybe he was wearing some new kind of colored contacts or something. There were so many ways for her to have been tricked or lied to by this point. Rosa's smile turned more into a smirk by this point. She was her mother's daughter. She couldn't help but admit that like her mother she would always be a skeptic. That part about her wasn't going anywhere by this point in time. But, there was also that trusting part about her to. She wasn't sure where it came from but she had it. To an extent she believed every word they had said. From the supernatural to the deaths.

Stiles had pulled up to his house and came to a stop next to Rosa's car. Stiles went to open the door before Rosa's voice stopped him.

"Stiles, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yeah, if you want," Stiles answered back his face stiffened somewhat. She didn't blame him. After a night like this she wouldn't be shocked if he though she had questions. Hell, she did. Just now wasn't the time.

"Stiles, are we friends?" Rosa asked looking him in the eyes. His faced softened almost instantly at her question.

"Rosa, I'm pretty sure we're friends. I pretty sure I don't take people I hate to a flower shop crime scene at two in the morning," Stiles gave her a reassuring smile which Rosa returned. After that Rosa had gotten out of the Jeep, said her goodbyes, got into her car and left back to Kira's house.

With that single conversation Rosa had made her decision. She trusted them. As far as she was concerned friends don't lie without a good reason. So if they were to say that ghosts and goblins roamed the streets than she would gladly accept. As Rosa got closer to Kira's house she noticed the car Lydia was driving was sitting in the front. They must have been waiting for her. Rosa pulled in next to her car as the car doors opened next to her. She copied their actions as she got out the car.

"Rosa, was it. Look I know you have a lot of questions and things seem.. Well, odd so if you need to ask anything than go ahead," Lydia said.

"No thanks. We're all friends here, right. So I trust you guys. Just explain it in the morning like Scott said and I'll gladly listen. Now, it's," Rosa pulled out her phone and checked the time, "nearly four in the morning. If I want to be at my best I think I'll need at least another hour of beauty sleep," Rosa said with a smile as she walked past the three of them.

She wasn't sure of the looks the gave her but Rosa honestly didn't care. Even though this night seemed to be something out of a bad horror movie she couldn't help but not wipe the smile of her face.

"Are you guys coming. I'm pretty sure I locked the door behind me when I left," Rosa said causing Kira and Malia to give her confused looks before walking towards her while Lydia sighed and got into her car.

Rosa wasn't entirely sure of what she had gotten herself into but for some reason she was completely okay with that.

**Good chapter right. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I would love to hear what you think in a review. Like always face claims and outfits are on my profile. **

**Be sure to leave a review because my tummy has the rumblies that only reviews can satisfy.**

**Soundtracks/Playlist**

**Heart Out - The 1975 ( When Rosa asks of she and Stiles are friends.**

**Refrences **

**None this time. Couldn't really fit any in.**


	8. Rhododendron

**Got this one out a bit faster didn't I. I realized I kept these past few chapters on the short side. That was because I wanted to focus on these big moments and not have them really muddy and not well put together. I want to thank everyone who faved and followed. I finally have over 25 follows. That's a bit of a milestone and I'm so thankful that I have you guys for that. Like always you can PM me questions or do that on my tumblr. I have a Polyvore with all of her outfits. All of that is linked to my profile so go check that out. **

**I need to thank those who reviewed last chapter. So Monkey_Gone_to_Heaven and Artificial-Paradises for reviewing. **

**Let's get this show on the road. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. But, I do own my original characters though**

Chapter Eight: Rhododendron

There was always those moments of tenseness in life. It's what you did with them that determined the situation. You could either roll with the punches or you could throw one and hope for something good. And if what Scott and Stiles said was true, then she wasn't planning on taking a punch from either Kira or Malia. Apparently, leaving out that you're not human is normal in friendship. While Rosa wanted to ask as many questions as she could, she didn't. She knew that they had a good reason. How would you tell someone that you're a supernatural creature? Was there a support group that they went to? She was sure it would be something like "Supernatural Anonymous" or something along those lines. However, she wished it was that easy. At the moment, the three of them were sitting at Kira's kitchen table without a word being said.

Kira sat across from her, stirring a bowl of cereal aimlessly. It looked like she had it only to keep from talking as compared as to actually eating. Malia just sat with nothing in front of her, her eyes occasionally glancing back and forth between the two of them. As for Rosa, well Rosa was sitting silently with her phone in one hand and an apple in the other. As she ate she was researching the different supernatural creatures she learned existed in Beacon Hills. Rosa didn't particularly care for walking into a situation blindly. She preferred to at least have a basic understanding of the current situation. So after the awkward silence that followed coming back Rosa waited for the two of them to fall asleep before she pulled her phone out and started researching.

Rosa had only got the two hours of sleep the night before but Rosa considered it to be worth it. She had spent nearly three hours learning about the different creatures. Apparently Scott's eyes showed that he was an Alpha. That meant he was the strongest and by her guess the leader. A banshee could sense death. That would explain why Lydia found those bodies earlier in the year. There were different types of Kitsunes so Rosa had to be sure to ask Kira about that. The one thing she couldn't find a lot of information on what a were-coyote was. Apparently they weren't as abundant as everything else. Then there was Stiles. Normal human Stiles. She was pretty sure she knew what that was. She was sure the information she got was well worth the small bags that had formed under her eyes.

The only noise in the room was the sound of Kira's spoon grazing the edges of her bowl and Rosa's thumb tapping her phone's screen. Rosa guessed when she took a bite of her apple Malia thought it was the best time to ask her a question. "Can someone say something," Malia said catching both of their attentions. Rosa would admit Kira was a bit more graceful than her in that situation. She simply turned her head with no problems. Rosa on the other hand slightly choked on the apple as it went down her throat. After a few very unpleasant sounding and throaty coughs she finally swallowed the chunk of fruit down her throat.

"Malia are you trying to kill me. I could have literally died. Like no longer breathing and a lot of other things that associate themselves with death," Rosa accused in a long winded way.

Before Rosa could make any more of an argument a slight laugh had come across from the table. It had drawn both Rosa and Malia's attention to Kira who they had turned their heads to see she had a smile on her face. Rosa wasn't very sure how to react to that. Her face had different plans. Kira had a smile with a contact high. That meant you didn't even have to know what made her smile before your face had broken out into a grin. Rosa's eyes glanced to the side to see Malia with a faint smile etched on her lips. Rosa decided that this was the best time to clear the air because she was sure if she didn't than it would have led to more awkward silence.

"Look, I'm sorry that I showed up like that. It wasn't my place. I just felt like I needed to know what was going on. I don't want you guys to think I'm trying to force myself in. I mean you've guys been at this longer than me, haven't you," Rosa said with the smile on her face fading slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you know. I don't think I would've been able to keep it up for long anyway. Plus, it has to ease your mind knowing what's going on. But, trust me we've only been doing this for nearly a month," Kira explained while reassuring Rosa of their current situation. Rosa nearly sighed in relief. But, that was before Malia started to speak.

"Rosa, how did you know where we were?" Malia asked. That was something Rosa had yet to figure out. How would you say "a woman in my head told me," She was sure that wasn't a valid answer.

"I'll be honest. I don't really know. If I knew I could tell you," Rosa said somewhat disappointed that she couldn't give a real answer.

"Hey Rosa, its fine. Who knows maybe you're a banshee too," Kira said trying to raise her spirits.

Rosa answered back to the statement with a smile. She wasn't sure how else to answer. But Rosa decided to push that to the back of her mind.

Rosa found it weird how only the night before she had not only seen a dead body but learned that Beacon Hills was full of supernatural creatures, but yet here she was eating a talking like normal. Maybe, there was something wrong with her. Even though there were these deaths she acted as if nothing happened. It honestly made her sick to her stomach.

"We should get going. It's almost eight," Kira said while checking her phone.

"Oh so where are we going again. Because I'll be honest your dad had a test today that I would gladly like to slip out on," Rosa said with a smile trying to brighten her own mood slightly.

"Well, we need to go to the vet. I'm sure you have a ton of questions. And we're going to try and figure out what's going on. It's the usual," Kira said as they got up from the table while she dropped her bowl into the sink.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better in the slightest," Rosa jokingly said while shrugging her shoulders as she walked to the door.

Apparently that was all that needed to be said on the subject seeing as that was the one of the last instances that spoke of it. The car ride to the vet was interesting. They had chosen to not speak of the supernatural because as far as Rosa was concerned that was the last instance of her life being normal. The conversation included things like Rosa's car and about Beacon Hills in general. Rosa considered herself somewhat of a guide to the two of them seeing as they weren't entirely used to the small town yet.

Rosa actually enjoyed the fleeting moments of normalcy she had left. Was it wrong that for that brief time she acted as if nothing happened? For that amount of time she acted as if no one died. She didn't have the overbearing mother that she was used to. She and her brothers were as close as they'd been since they were kids. That for once she had friends that she didn't feel the need to mentally screen before deciding whether it was worth even pursuing a friendship. That for once she was normal. She was sure that to Kira or Malia she looked like she didn't seem care. That she was some form of sociopath who didn't care that she had seen someone like that. But, that wasn't exactly true though.

She didn't go to sleep that night because she wanted to research. She was scared to. She was worried about the dreams she would have. How her mother would react when she had seen. Every single bad possibility that can and or would happen. She was terrified of talking to Claire again. If what she was saying was true - about her being in her mind that is - than how did she know. How did she know about the flower shop? How did she know that Stiles was going to go there? She didn't get it. So, that night she researched. She went to any website to find out as much as she could. It's what kept her sane that night. That sense of having some idea of what she had gotten herself into. She had immediately regretted not taking up Lydia and Stiles up on their offers of an explanation. She wondered if having friends was going to put that much emotional strain onto her.

She couldn't worry about that at the moment. She had just pulled up to the vet which for some reason seemed more imposing than it did before. While she stared of blankly she wanted to think of all the things she had yet to know. All the things Beacon Hills had to hide.

"Rosa, are you coming?" Kira asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Rosa jumped slightly as she caught her off guard.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming," Rosa said somewhat nervous.

"Hey, no need to be nervous everyone is really nice, they're smart, and-" Kira said trying to ease Rosa's nerves before being cut off.

"You'll be fine. Now come on, they've been waiting," Malia said ending Kira's ramblings while getting out of the car. This caused Rosa and Kira to give each other a look before they both took a sigh of relief. They had to admit without Malia they were sure all their conversations would consist of a spacey Rosa and a rambling Kira. That wouldn't have been very productive now would it?

They both followed in Malia's lead as they got out of the car and walked into the vet. Unlike before she didn't feel as nervous walking through the hallways. She could only guess that it was because she had people with her this time around. As the three of them walked through the hallways Rosa did what she could to keep the upcoming conversations. She mentally pointed out the small details, things that no one would even care to notice. For example, she noticed that only a few of the light fixtures had collected dust. So that meant whoever cleaned them did a half-ass job of it. She noticed that walls were in a pretty decent condition, only the near the ceiling and the floor were there cracks. It was something to keep her occupied and she gladly accept that as a time waster.

As they trio made their way to the large open room Rosa felt her heartbeat quicken slightly. She wasn't entirely sure why. She had been the situation so why was she feeling so antsy. As they got closer to the door she got a quick glance from Malia who turned her head back as soon as Rosa noticed.

When she walked into the room she had noticed Stiles, Scott, and Lydia standing around what Rosa would call an autopsy table. That didn't exactly help her current situation. Her eyes wandered around the room in an attempt to avoid their gaze. Rosa knew however she was failing miserably.

"Rosa relax. Nothing is going to happen," Scott said grabbing her attention. His tone of voice had been somewhat relaxed even calming. She took a breath without a word grabbing everyone's attention waiting to see what she had to say.

"I'll be honest, I don't care about what happened before now. I can't do anything about it so why waste the time. It'd be better if we just got the basics of the situation down before we decide what to do next," Rosa said in a tone that was borderline demanding. There were a few shocked glances that came from Stiles and Kira. But, the most shock came from Rosa herself. Why had she said that? It was killing her when she didn't know. So why pass up on the oil well of information.

"Alright, but why though?" Lydia asked. Rosa wasn't entirely sure about that yet either. She took a second to compose an answer before speaking.

"It's because I don't need to worry myself over what happened before. I'm more concerned about the present than the past," Rosa said with a breath. There was no other question after that as the room had fallen silent.

"Ok then, let's get started then," Scott said guiding everyone over to the autopsy table in the center of the room.

Rosa followed the instruction as she followed behind her two companions. It didn't take long for Stiles to go to his bag and pulled out the pictures of the current bodies. Rosa's stomach churned when she had seen the pictures. Not only had she resaw Lauren's dead body she had seen another body. While the first body's face was nearly unrecognizable she could clearly tell it was a woman due to the outfit. However her outfit wasn't enough to distract her from the missing half of her skull. Rosa was only thankful that she didn't see the body up close like they had. She was sure if she had smelled that blood again than she would have had a reprise of the night before. Rosa shook her head trying to clear it.

"So, how're these deaths connected," Rosa asked while still studying the first picture.

"Well, they both were in rooms with that were locked from the inside and they both had a weird symbol in blood on the door," Stiles explained while pointing to the door in the picture with the first corpse.

"Where was the body when you guys found it," Rosa asked almost immediately after Stiles answered her previous question.

"It was at the church on the near the edge of town, I think it was an old catholic chapel before they built the new building about twenty years back," Scott answered as Rosa noticed something on the picture. It was the engagement ring. Rosa couldn't help but keep her eyes locked on the silver ring with ridiculously large rock attached to it. Where had she seen it? It was wracking her brain before she noticed one thing that stood out in the corner. It was a white petal with specs of red dripped across it.

"My dad said her name was -"

"Elisa Schneider," Rosa finished catching everyone's attention as they gave her looks of confusion.

"How did you know that," Malia said equally confused like everyone else.

"I knew her. Well, I didn't know her but I met her. A few months back she came into the flower shop. She was looking for Roses for her wedding. My mom had shown her special white roses she could grow in time for her wedding," she pointed to the blood stained petal in the corner of the picture," I remember seeing the ring. I kept asking her where she got it and how lucky she was. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Then my mom had me deliver the flowers to the chapel on Sunday because the ceremony was supposed to be Wednesday," Rosa explained to the group who were trying to process the information.

"And she was killed Tuesday night," Lydia said confirming Rosa currently non-existent theory.

"Do you have any ideas on what that symbol means?" Malia asked to the group. Rosa had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Stiles said while rubbing his fingers together while he thought.

"Does anyone know where Deaton is?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"He's with my mom checking out the Nemeton. They're making sure nothing else is coming through there," Kira said gaining a nod from Stiles.

"Wait a second, who is Deaton and what is a Nemeton," Rosa questioned confused and where the conversation had turned.

"I thought you said you didn't want to know," Stiles replied to her question.

"Well, if it's basic information than I would gladly appreciate being in the know," Rosa replied back wanting her answer.

"Deaton is the owner of this place. He knows pretty much anything on the subject of the supernatural. And the Nemeton is well a magic tree stump," Stiles explained to her which she returned with a face that would be described as one that was a mixture of confusion and more slight annoyance.

"Well that was insightful. I think I'll google what a Nemeton is I might get a better answer from a wiki page," As Rosa said that Stiles phone went off.

"It's my dad," Stiles said as he answered it," Oh hey dad, how did you know I wasn't in class. It might not be the best idea to interrupt my education," Stiles said into the receiver. While he continued his conversation Rosa was more focused on the situation at hand.

So far these deaths have been people she had knew. Maybe it was coincidence that whoever was committing these murders decided that their victims would be people she was acquainted with. But to an extent Rosa had already ruled out a human culprit. While she was just getting started in her supernatural career she'd admit she was smart enough to rule out the impossible. A normal person couldn't have committed these murders. From what she had personally seen and what information she was given no one could have gotten out of those rooms if they committed the murders. Maybe the killer was a pissed off ghost. There were enough movies with that as its premise. So it could be entirely possible. Rosa continued to think before her phone had gone off as well. After getting a few strange looks she took a few steps back from the group as she checked the caller. It was Clifford. Why was he calling her? It was only nine. If she was right then he should have been in English at the moment. She glanced at Stiles who was still pacing the room as he talked to his father. She finally picked up.

"Clifford this better be important," Rosa said as she answered the phone. She didn't mean to come off as harsh but at the moment she was a bit busy. The following conversation had made Rosa go pale. It made perfect sense yet it didn't. She felt herself pace the room in a similar manner to Stiles as the situation was explained.

"Clifford, call Oliver tell him I'm on my way. I should be there to get you in like twenty minutes," Rosa said as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Okay, wait a second where are you? Are you skipping again?" Clifford accused.

"Look, that's not what you need to be worry about. I'll be there soon okay," Rosa said hanging up. If by chance Stiles did the same.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked the two of them.

"My dad said they just made an arrest," Stiles told the group who if they were like her than they were about to take a collective sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's my mom," Rosa said rather simply to the group. It was silent once again. What do you say to someone whose mom was just arrested for murder?

"Rosa, are you okay. Stiles said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just need to find out what in the hell is going on,"

"Rosa, you can stop lying," Scott said catching her attention for the final time, "I can hear your heartbeat and it's racing. If you want out it's fine. We can handle this and we'll get your mom out of jail," Scott said giving Rosa her finally opportunity of walking out.

Rosa turned on her heel as if she was about to leave but stopped. There was only a split second where she considered actually accepting his offer. However Rosa only responded with this.

"I'll be honest, that super hearing you have is going to be annoying. But, I'm not really feeling up for a conversation but I'll leave you guys with this. You're stuck with me,"

She walked out of the door without another word.

**Big shocker. Is that cruel? Nah. I think this chapter came together really well. I'm so excited that I'm starting to move the story along. Trust me it isn't even close to getting even less confusing. Like always I hope you not only enjoyed the chapter but you also fav, follow, and review. Because my tummy has the rumblies that only reviews can satisfy.**

**Playlists/Soundtracks**

**Nope. Nada. Zilch. Just focus on the words. If you have a song that works PM me and I'll gladly add it. **

**Refrences**

**Yeah same. Quoting Star Wars might not be the best thing to do in this situation.**


	9. Snapdragon

**New Chapter! Finally. Sorry it took over a week this time. I've been trying to get over a cold these past few days. Damn you cooling temperatures! Just kidding but I got this chapter out just for you guys. I need to thank everyone who faved and followed like usual. Also I have a link to my Polyvore which has all of Rosa's outfits. I also have my Tumblr where you can ask questions. I'll be posting a link to my Spotify soon so you can have the full playlist soon. If you have questions send me a PM. If you're a guest just leave a review as well a guest and I'll answer it on my profile.**

**I want to thank Monkey_Gone_To_Heaven, Artifical-Paradises, and SplendiferousBowties( Thanks glad to know I have new readers) for reviewing. **

**Now onto the chapter.**

Chapter 9: Snapdragon

How would you describe being in a police station under these circumstances? If Rosa could she would only need one word. Purgatory. Weird choice for a word, right. Purgatory was the space between Heaven and Hell. It was where you waited before you were sent to one or the other. You would have to wait until it was decided what was going to be done to you, so by comparison the two weren't that different. At the moment she and her brothers were sitting in the police station for what seemed like hours. Waiting for someone to decide what to do with them.

Clifford was sitting slouched over with his hand together, Oliver holding his head as he leaned on the arm of the chair, and Rosa was sitting with her head thrown back as she stared blankly at the ceiling. This wasn't their everyday activities. For some reason Rosa had the idea that awkward silences followed her. She didn't get why during practically any situation no one wanted to talk. You'd think having your mother arrested for murder would start some sort of conversation.

From the small tidbits of information she had gotten from Oliver she had been arrested about an hour after the original call for the murder. If Rosa could take a guess she would assume that her mother had been under suspicion since Elisa's death. Rosa didn't blame the police for coming into this conclusion. Hell, if she didn't know about the supernatural she would've been suspicious too.

While Rosa personally hated waiting there were too many things for Rosa to question at the moment for her to notice. Why are all of these deaths of people Rosa had known? That seems to be the only pattern. If she could recall Elisa's personality correctly she was what Rosa would call overly excited. When Rosa asked about her engagement ring she was more than happy to give her every detail. The type of cut, where the rock came from, and she even went as far as to tell her the manufacturing company that provided the actual ring. And Lauren, well Rosa wasn't entirely clear on Lauren yet. From what she could assume Lauren was putting up some form of facade. She never got to see Lauren's true face until the end. So if that was the case than these deaths had no real connection other than that weird symbol.

Speaking of that weird symbol, what did it mean? It had been a circle with an odd hour glass shape and even smaller symbols written around the inner part of the circle. Rosa had to think. She could only assume that these deaths are ritualistic. It was pretty standard in sacrifices throughout history. A big example would be how in Mesoamerica the Aztecs would take out the heart of the sacrifice to Huitzilopochtli, one of their many gods. However, Rosa was sure the murderer wasn't an ancient Aztec trying to appease god. But, that did tell her one thing. These deaths were most likely sacrifices.

But that didn't answer her biggest question. Sacrifices for what? Throughout history when there was a sacrifice there was usually a goal or at least a plan in mind. It usually ranged from either basic things like appeasement or power. Rosa was sure however that when they discovered what that symbol meant than she would have some idea of what was going on.

"I don't get it? Why would they arrest her? If she committed the murders than why would she call the police?" Oliver said out of nowhere. By the tone of his voice you could tell he was a bit frustrated. Rosa couldn't let herself get that way. If she let her feelings cloud her mind than she wasn't only hurting herself but she was hurting her mom's chances as well.

"Yeah that doesn't make a lot of sense. Why would she call then?" Clifford agreed with Oliver who in turn nodded.

"They probably think it was to draw suspicion from herself. I mean think about it, if you did something wrong you would try and look honest," Rosa said while pulling her head from the chair.

"Are you saying that because she called the police she looks more suspicious?" Oliver said finally catching on to what she had implied.

"Exactly,"

"Well, that still doesn't mean she did it," Clifford said aggravated, "Rosa how are you staying so calm. I mean our mom is in jail for murder,"

"If I know it's not true than there's no need to worry. And even if she had if you've noticed this police station doesn't have the most arrests in murders. Don't you remember that you live in Beacon Hills," Rosa said mentioning all of the unsolved deaths in town. Now, that she knew everything she was starting to piece together the puzzle that is Beacon Hills. If she was correct than just about all of these murders had something supernatural involved. The deaths that occurred all throughout her sophomore year and the deaths that happened earlier in the year to. It seemed as if a fruit bouquet was in order. Seeing as Stiles and everyone else had been practically handling this on their own.

"I guess your right about that. It's just the situation. I wonder how mom is doing," Oliver wondered concerned for his mother.

"Trust me, she's fine. If you've forgotten she's the only person I know that hasn't shed a tear during Titanic," Rosa said trying to lift their spirits. While Rosa was just as aggravated at the situation. She couldn't help but have a small smile form on her lips. While her mom may not have been the most emotive person Rosa felt as if she could understand her feelings relatively well. In fact, while she would never admit it out loud, she was more like her mother than anyone else. If she could handle seeing dead bodies than her mother could handle being interrogated with ease.

"Excuse me are you all Alma Covault's children?" A deputy said coming up to the three of them. Rosa noticed Oliver nod as she turned her attention back to the officer.

"Well, you can go back and speak to her if you'd like. And if you have any questions than ask me. I'm Deputy Parrish by the way," The young deputy said. After a few questions from Oliver and Clifford, Rosa thanked Parrish for his time as the directed them toward the back.

Rosa noticed how when the two walked they had a bit of speed to their steps compared to Rosa's borderline leisurely pace. Rosa couldn't blame the two. Unlike her they didn't have two things she had. Knowledge and self-control. Unlike her brothers who were completely in the dark she had inside information. There was something else she had though. It was her mother's self-control. It was the ability to never lose your cool in any situation. About ten years back when she was seven she and her family had visited her grandparents on her father's side. She and the then five year-old Clifford had been playing on the stairs after her mom warned against it. Well, her mother had the right idea. It didn't take long for Clifford to get his head stuck in the bannister. While her grandparents practically had heart attacks her mother came in as cool as ever and got his head dislodged without a second thought. The whole point of that was that moment told Rosa that if she walked into a situation calm and collected than her goal would be accomplished a lot easier. Maybe that's why she didn't freak out when she saw Lauren.

When they walked into the holding the holding area they had saw their mother sitting in one of the seats with her legs crossed looking as calm as ever. However before any other observations could be made she was being bombarded with questions from her male counterparts. For the most part she could hardly make out a word the two had said seeing as the two of them must have thought it was a good idea to speak at the same time. For the most part she could only make out the basic things like "Are you okay," and "What's going on?"

"It's alright. Just a large... misunderstanding," she said in an attempt to relax her frantic sons.

"Misunderstanding, I think being arrested for murder warrants a bit more than a misunderstanding," Oliver said trying to get his mother the grasp the situation.

"Mom, what do you want for dinner when you get home," Rosa sighed as she took a seat next to her mother.

"I don't know. What was that Italian place around the corner from the shop?" Her mother while tiredly running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't remember something ethnic though. Did you want those ravioli with the Alfred sauce like usual?"

"Yes, just make sure your father doesn't place the order. He always messes it up," her mother said.

"Scouts honor," Rosa said causing her mom to smile slightly. If Rosa was right then she was probably thinking about when Rosa was in the girl scouts as a kid. Apparently the two of them took all the fun out when she and her mom created a business plan for the cookie sale.

"Why are you two talking about Italian food at a time like this," Oliver said while having his palm against his forehead.

"You're acting like we'll never see her again. Just relax," Rosa said in an attempt to ease Oliver's nerves.

"Sorry that I'm feeling like this. Unlike you and Clifford I've hardly seen her. So can you give me a bit of a break," his tone was different. It was almost spiteful. Rosa fell silent as her stomach knotted. He was right. Who was she to tell him to calm down?

"Rosa, look I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. I just got home and for this to happen, I'm just really stressed," Oliver said apologizing for his comment.

"No, you're right. This situation just really sucks," Rosa said with a defeated sigh. She couldn't help but let out her feelings slightly. This situation did suck. Even though she knew that her mother was innocent that didn't mean the police would figure that out. She could only sit next to her mom with the stressed face that she shared with her brothers.

"Look you all should head home. The worst case scenario is that I'll spend a few days here. Now go ahead and no arguments," Her mother said in an attempt to ease the tension in the room. The three siblings knew that when her mom said no arguments she meant it. So they all reluctantly hugging her as they left the room.

"Rosa like I said I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get like that," Oliver said apologizing once again.

"And like I said no problem. Now give me a hug so I know we're good," Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her slightly. Clifford complained slightly about how he felt left out from their short lived familial bliss so Rosa separated from Oliver and kissed his cheek which he immediately wiped off.

Rosa's phone vibrated in her pocket. Weird not a lot of people texted her so this was a feeling she wasn't used to. Rosa excused herself from her brothers who at the moment were conversing on what to do next. When she pulled the phone out and she read over the text she was somewhat confused.

_Are you okay?_

The number was unknown and she was somewhat unsure of the situation. Before she could ask the person's identity another text showed up.

_Oh don't freak out it's me Stiles,_

Rosa sighed in relief seeing as it was only Stiles. Then her heartbeat picked up when she realized it was Stiles. All feelings aside, how did he get her number?

_Fine, but small question. How did you get my number?_

Rosa texted back rather quickly. Within seconds she had already gotten a reply.

_Kira gave it to me. How's everything with your mom._

_So far everything is looking pretty circumstantial so they can't hold her for long. _Rosa sent to Stiles as she waited for a reply.

_Well me and Lydia are doing research. You wanna help? _

Rosa looked at the message for a second before replying with a single word.

_Sure._

Rosa shoved her phone back down into her pocket. She was sure that leaving your family at a time like this was pretty unwelcomed but she needed to. If they wanted to know what was going on then they needed as much brain power as possible.

"Hey, there are a few things I need to go do. Do you think you could ride home with dad?" Rosa asked her brothers as she walked towards them.

"What's going on?" Clifford asked grabbing her attention.

"Oh nothing, I have a project in history. I was going to go do some research. I just wanted some quiet," Rosa lied.

"We can go wi-"

"You go ahead. We'll see you at home," Oliver said cutting Clifford off. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Well, alright. I'll see you guys later," Rosa said reluctantly. While she didn't want to she knew she had to.

Rosa turned and walked away. There wasn't much to what happened next. She drove to Stiles' house. It was a silent ride. No music playing over the speakers, no wind blowing through the window, and not even her own thought that made their way from her mind. Just silence. Rosa remained focused on what needed to be done.

When she got there she had seen Stiles' jeep and Lydia's car sitting in the driveway. She chose to pull on the side of the road. Rosa sat in her car taking the key from the ignition. Even though she had a pretty clear idea of how the situation would play out it didn't ease the uneasiness she felt. It was less along the lines for her though. What Oliver said was true. Compared to her and Clifford he had seen her for a significantly less amount of time with their parents. She didn't blame him for getting upset. In fact now that she had time to think it was actually welcomed. It strengthed her resolve. It was in Rosa's best intentions that whatever happened in Beacon Hills would be figured out and her mom wouldn't be sitting in a cell for longer than she needed.

Rosa took a breath in an attempt to ease her nerves as she got out of her car. Walking towards Stiles' house felt different than the last time. The previous night Rosa would admit she felt more confident than she did now. She had been so determined to know just what was going on that she ignored just about every feeling she had. Now she felt her everything. She could feel the uneasiness and nervous feelings that she had tried so hard to cover up. But worst of all were her feelings. The ones for Stiles to be exact. She wasn't entirely sure when they decided to show up but, when they did they chose not to leave. She didn't know what it was about him but she just enjoyed his presence. Rosa would admit her feelings for Stiles were the only thing normal in her life. But, she chose to ignore them. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to have friends. People who she could laugh with and enjoy having them around. At the moment she couldn't even have a conversation with Kira that didn't end in awkward silence. So what would she do if by a snowballs chance in hell she had a boyfriend? Just the thought put her mind in to overdrive thinking of every bad scenario. She had to push those feeling down if she wanted to be any help.

When she got to the door she rang the doorbell as she glanced around the outside portion. At the moment she'd do anything to get her mind off the upcoming situation.

"Oh hey, come in," Stiles said grabbing her attention as he opened the door. Rosa walked inside the house looking around the living room. It felt completely different than before. Now she noticed all the small things the room held. Noticing the pictures hanging on the walls. She even noticed house had a particular smell. It wasn't a bad smell just felt as if it was lacking something. It was missing that light feminine scent that lingered in the room even in a male dominated house.

"Well, did you want anything like a bottle of water or something," Stiles asked which Rosa declined. She honestly wasn't feeling up for eating or drinking anything, "Well, me and Lydia were looking over some things upstairs," Stiles guided her to the stairs and to his room as she followed behind.

When she walked into the room she was more or less confused. The room was just a cluster of different interest. While there were posters of different bands yet there were pictures of him and Scott in there Lacrosse gear. Then there were random clothes spread out across the room yet he had books and files neatly stacked on his desk. Then there was the red head sitting in the room who was giving her a look. Rosa couldn't exactly describe the way Lydia looked at her. But if she could the word uncertainty would come to mind. She didn't blame her. Rosa was intruding. She could admit that.

"Hi Lydia," Rosa greeted nervously. As far as Rosa was concerned Lydia was still the queen bee. She didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Um, hi," Lydia said confused by Rosa's sheepiness. The way Lydia's eyes had scanned her made her uncomfortable. Danny told her stories about how Lydia would destroy girls like Rosa in seconds with a flurry of underhanded insults and insinuations. When Danny would invite her to lunch with him she would always decline and hide out in the library in hopes of never running into Lydia Martin.

"Well, that was productive. How about we try to figure out what's going on and then we can move to words with more than two syllables," Stiles said as Rosa took a seat in his bed.

"Rosa you knew these two right," Rosa nodded letting Stiles continue, "was there anything about them. Like something that made them stand out,"

"I was trying to figure that out earlier. But, nothing really. They seemed to be two completely different people,"

"I was thinking that they might be sacrifices because of that symbol," Rosa pointed to the picture of the symbol hanging from the board, "I mean it's just a hunch. But if I had to guess at the next death we'll see something like that," Rosa crossed her legs as she held her chin in her hand.

"Are you serious, again with the sacrifices? What are the specifications this time brown hair, brown eyed, sarcastic, seventeen year-olds," Stiles complained.

"I'm sorry Lydia could explain because I'm lost," Rosa said turning her attention toward Lydia.

"Long story short English teacher sacrifing teenagers and Stiles thought he was going to die," Lydia explained causing Rosa to shrug her shoulders in agreement.

"But on a serious note, I think this symbol is the key to finding out what's going on," Rosa said which Stiles and Lydia agreed to.

"Well, at least we know what to look for," Lydia said to the two of them.

Rosa stood up and walked towards the picture of the symbol to keep as reference.

"Rosa, turn around and stand still for a second," Lydia asked which Rosa complied to without question.

"Lydia what is it? Stiles asked thinking something had happened.

"You two look at each other," Rosa and Stiles looked at each other before following her direction.

"Rosa, how tall are you?" When Lydia asked that she realized her and Stiles were nearly at eye level. And she was wearing sneakers.

"5'9" Rosa said reluctantly. She hated when people pointed out her height. She felt like a giant.

"Okay, alright done,"

"Lydia was there a point to that," Stiles asked as they moved from their spots.

"If Rosa and I are going to be seen together or be friends then we'll need to fix this," Lydia said gesturing towards Rosa's outfit.

"What's wrong with "this"," Rosa said copying the action.

"Nothing. It's just you could be doing better. Why have long legs if you don't show them off,"

"That makes sense I guess," Rosa said while glancing at her jean covered legs.

"So, I'm going to have to do something about this. I'll help you find a skirt later but first I have to help Malia with Algebra," Lydia said grabbing her things.

"She's getting better. You just need a lot of patience. I can't wait to have my fashion sense evaluated," Rosa said reassuring Lydia with a smile that Malia was teachable.

Lydia returned the smile as she grabbed her things, said her goodbyes, and left. Rosa realized now that it was only her and Stiles in the room. Refusing to let silence show up again she started a conversation on the first thing she saw.

"Stiles, you play chess,"

"Yeah, do you?" Stiles asked as she pulled attention from the chess board.

"No, I always wanted to learn though,"

"Well, we have time. Do you want me to teach you?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Rosa said as he grabbed the board and pieces.

"Lydia and I,"

"Huh,"

"Earlier you said me and Lydia when it should have been Lydia and I," Rosa explained with a soft laugh.

"Oh, well you don't have to be a Grammar Nazi about it," Stiles retorted causing Rosa's face to go red as he continued to set up the board.

"Why am I a Nazi?"

"I don't know, the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the obsessive need to take over. I swear you'd make a great leader of the Third Reich,"

"That might explain a lot of things," Rosa said jokingly agreeing.

"Well if that's the case then I'm going to have to beat you twice as hard, Adolf,"

"Alright, just try to beat me then,"

**Ahh, the roles have been reversed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad that I'm getting into Rosa getting comfortable with the pack. Now she only really has to talk to Scott which may or may not happen next chapter. Remember to fave & follow and review. Even if you're a guest I would greatly appreciate it. Trust me, you have no idea how long I spend rereading reviews. Because my tummy has the rumblies that only reviews can satisfy. Next chapter should be out within the next week for that. Till next time.**

**Playlist/Soundtracks**

**Riptide – Vance Joy**

**Plays after Lydia leaves leaving Stiles and Rosa alone. (I think it fits Rosa feeling perfectly.)**

**References**

**Grammar Nazi - Someone who believes it's their duty to attempt to correct any grammar and/or spelling mistakes they observe.**


	10. Gladious

**I'm getting better. It's only been around a week. I'm proud first time hitting double digits on a story. So round of applause. I think this chapter picks up the pace a bit compared to the last ones so tell me if I have or not. I've been working like crazy on this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Outfits are on my profile. Feel free to ask questions through Tumblr and PMs. Like always thanks to everyone who faved and followed.**

**Thanks to SplendiferousBowties, Monkey_gone_to_heaven, and Artificial-Paradises for reviewing. Like always you have my biggest thanks.**

**On to the story. **

Chapter 10: Gladious

_"That was pretty pathetic__,__ don't you think?" Claire asked as Rosa finished her move. Rosa felt herself grimacing at her comment.__This whole dreamscape thing didn't make a lot of sense. While Claire said claimed Rosa created her and the hellish rose garden they were in, how would that explain how Claire was playing chess competently compared to her. Seeing as Rosa had a basic understanding of the game that didn't explain why Claire was playing as an __experienced__veteran__. _

_"Thank you for the confidence boost but I can do without the trash talk. I don't think it'll really affect the outcome of the game," Rosa groaned as Claire made her move. _

_"Check. You should know by this point that I'm using negative reinforcement. That economics teacher you had the previous year used it often," Claire checked Rosa with a smile. She had a way of making even the most complicated things seem painfully obvious._

_Rosa stared at the board trying to figure out her next move. She wanted to plan out her moves__,__ unlike when she played with Stiles. Lets face it when they played it was D-day. Rosa's plan of playing off his moves and her inexperience led to her massacre on her side of the board. Occasionally she would look up at Claire as she moved her hands towards certain pieces hoping that her expression would give her some__ form of__ indication of what to do. However Claire had one hell of a poker face. She was sitting with the same confident smile that she had the entire game. Rosa brought her eyes back to the board. She picked up the pawn and moved ahead in attempt to beat her check._

_"Checkmate, if you don't get better that boy might never like you," Claire said with a soft laugh that __followed her insult. Rosa's loss caused her __to frown as she threw herself back into her chair__ defeated__. _

_"Like I said before it doesn't matter. I want friends not a boyfriend. Besides I have more pressing matters," Rosa said referencing th__e __deaths __that were __occurring in town. __If Rosa wanted answers than this was the best place to get them. _

_"I have a question. How did you know to go to Stiles?" Rosa questioned the brunette._

_"I don't know. It's called a hunch isn't it," Claire said avoiding the question. _

_"You know that's a lie and I know that's a lie. So I guess it would be best if you started talking," Rosa threatened.__ She had lost all traces of nervousness and uncertainty from her voice. __She wasn't sure if she could erase Claire from her mind but if she could she would. But seeing as she had yet to get the answers she wanted the plan wasn't a possibility. _

_Rosa noticed how Claire's expression had hardened then immediately soften at her bluntness. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing but anything other than that snide smile was gladly accepted._

_"Calm down Rosalia__-" Claire said but it seemed like she stopped herself mid-sentence, like she had made a mistake._

_"My name isn't Rosalia," Rosa said plainly. There was only one other time she had been called Rosalia. It was by her mom when she first started high school. When she asked her about it she had answered with saying that's what she originally wanted to name her. While the Rosa at the time just blew it off the Rosa now saw something weird. She was already skeptical about this "dreamscape", so seeing as she knew about the supernatural. She decided that this was just another nail in the coffin._

_"My apologies, I remember you being called that once. It was my mistake," she seemed a bit flustered as she gave the explanation. And another nail was hammered in. Her getting flustered, was something that didn't happen. _

_"No problem, we're human. We make mistakes," Rosa bluffed. It was Rosa's turn to go on the attack. However Rosa didn't get that opportunity. Seeing as everything simply went black. _

Then dream ended rather abruptly. She wondered if the dream ending was Claire's doing in an attempt to avoid her questions. Rosa mentally cursed herself for not getting the answers she wanted. That wasn't the only thing she was wondering. Her body was spread out the living room couch of her home. From when she last checked she had fallen asleep in her bed after she had gotten home from Stiles' house. From when she last checked she didn't sleepwalk. Rosa heard the muffled sounds of her phone from under her body. When she moved and reached to grab it, she wrapped her fingers around the device and she winced. She pulled her hand back and saw that she had small cuts across her finger tips. They looked relatively fresh. There was no blood as if they had been stopped hours before.

Rosa used her other hand to pick up the phone. She saw that it was Stiles calling. She looked at the time before answering. It was two in the morning. She had gotten home around four that afternoon and went to sleep almost immediately. That meant she was asleep for about ten hours. Maybe she wasn't well off only getting two hours of sleep the night before.

She answered the phone placing it on her shoulder, pressing it to her ear as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hello," Rosa answered as she opened the bathroom door closing it behind her.

"Hey, good and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Stiles asked as she sifted through the medicine cabinet in search of alcohol.

"You decide...I'm a bit preoccupied," Rosa said as she opened up the alcohol bottle she finally found and poured some on the small alcohol pad.

"Good news is your mom is innocent," Stiles said. Rosa hissed slightly as she pressed the pad to her cuts.

"I thought that'd be good news. But I guess I could be wrong," Stiles said based off of her reaction.

"No, I just put alcohol on a cut. Don't worry I'm taking this win in stride right now," Rosa explained putting everything back and bandaging her finger tips with band aids.

"Good, the bad news is that Lydia found a few bodies," Stiles said in a downcast tone.

"Wait, bodies as in the plural form of body," Rosa wondered as the sick feeling was starting to rear it's head.

"Yeah, we were going to go check it out to see if that symbol showed up again. If you're not up to it then don't worry," Stiles said offering her a way out.

"No, I'll be fine. I promise I won't vomit this time," Rosa said jokingly. She wasn't sure if she could make any promises.

"Just text me the address and I'll be on my way," Rosa said as she walked out of the bathroom and towards her room.

"Alright, we aren't going anywhere," Stiles said as he hung up.

As Rosa sat on her bed putting on her shoes she wondered if these bodies were of people she knew. The thought made her head hurt. While she didn't want anyone dead, she hoped that they were some unknown people. Rosa slipped her shoes on as she grabbed her keys from her bedside table as she quietly made her way out of the room. She didn't want anyone to wake up with her sneaking out so late.

"Rosa what are you doing," Clifford said causing her to jump slightly. When she turned her back Clifford stood in his doorway wearing only a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. It took Rosa a moment but she came up with a relatively decent excuse.

"I was just going out for a drive. I couldn't get any sleep so I wanted to get out of the house to clear my head," she wasn't completely lying.

"It's two in the morning," Clifford rebutted. Rosa had no trouble admitting her younger brother was a stubborn ass. Maybe Rosa was being a bit harsh but at the moment she wasn't liking that much.

"I know that," Rosa responded trying to end her interrogation.

"Obviously you're hiding something. But seeing as it is two in the morning I'm going back to bed. I don't see why you're going out again though. You were gone for like an hour earlier," Clifford said mumbling towards the end as he walked back into his room.

That was odd. Was he talking about when she was with Stiles and Lydia. That didn't make a lot of sense. She was gone well over an hour. She pushed that to the back of her ming remembering she had more important things to worry about at hand.

Leaving her house and getting to the location wasn't difficult. It wasn't far from downtown and it was a relatively small house. It didn't seem that special. She had googled the home prior to arriving getting relatively normal information. Not many neighbors. The nearest ones were about a block away. Never any police activity. It seemed as if it was the epitome of suburbia.

It made her wonder if these murders were connected to the previous ones. When it came down to it there was no clear pattern. The only things that made them remotely similar was the weird symbol. From what Stiles told her about the Darach even she had more of a pattern or calling card than this. Rosa hated to admit that she wished she had gotten something like that instead of the current situation. At least it would be easier to figure out.

While getting out of her car and walking to the door filled Rosa with a feeling she wasn't used to. Excitement was something Rosa didn't feel very often. After repeating the same mundane tasks for years it came rarely. But when it did Rosa couldn't help but for her heart to race. She was going to investigate murders with her _friends. _

Friends. That was what Rosa was most excited about. The mere thought of having friends pushed down her anxiety about the murders. Rosa would gladly put up with anything if it meant she could spend more time with them. She had to calm herself though. Seeing as Scott could hear a persons heartbeat, she was sure her's would cause him to go deaf. Taking a moment to calm her self Rosa made her way to the door.

She noticed the slightly open crack as she pushed it open peeking her head inside. Slowly she saw everyone turn their heads trying to see everyone turn their heads back simultaneously.

"It's just me. No need to worry," Rosa said as they took a collective sigh bringing their attention back to the situation. She shrugged her shoulders pulling herself from behind the door as she walked over to the group. The way they were huddled around the scene was somewhat unsettling.

This was the thing that gave her anxiety. No matter how many times she had seen a body or even hear about one would never get used to it. Rosa mentally braced herself as she walked towards the group. She was sure they were around the bodies trying to figure out what to do next. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Rosa joined the group. She would admit this scene was both better and worse than the last two. She wasn't entirely sure how to rate murders but that wasn't the point. It was better due to the apparent lack of blood that surrounded the bodies. She would gladly admit she was thankful for that. But, the things that made these murders worse far outweighed anything positive.

The number of bodies had increased, obviously. It had grown from the one body that Rosa regretfully admitted she had grown accustomed to had risen to three. The victims included woman around her thirties, a man who looked around the same age, and the one that shocked her the most was a child. It was a little girl who looked around nine. Rosa felt herself gasp slightly at the sight. They were all sitting at the kitchen table. If it weren't for the drooping heads and the dark hand prints on their throats than it would have looked like a normal family dinner.

Rosa brought her left hand to her mouth in shock. Rosa considered these murders to be the worst yet. When you here someone's been shot or stabbed you automatically assume that to be the worst. But, Rosa considered those to be godsends compared to be strangled. Whoever killed them felt them stop breathing. They felt them struggle. They felt their last moments. She tried to keep her eyes off of the child feeling her heart sink even lower with each glance.

However there was one other thing that stood out to Rosa. It was the stench of body spray. Rosa would have gladly welcomed back the scent of blood if it meant getting the stench out of her nose.

"What happened?" Rosa asked. It was a stupid question. Anyone with eyes could tell what had happened. Yet she needed to hear it from someone else to know if it was real or not.

"Someone murdered them," Scott said simply saying Rosa's thoughts out loud. It was a little too simple for her liking. But, Rosa didn't feel as if it was time for her to complain about anything.

"I got that much. I should've asked why did this happen," Rosa said moving closer towards the bodies. Rosa relaxed her her body as she inched closer in an attempt to get a better look.

"We don't know yet. We haven't seen any symbols yet though," Scott explained to her as she got a pushed the woman's hair behind her head getting a better look at the strangulation marks. At the moment everyone else was moving around the room searching for the marks as Scott stood by her side.

"Well, I guess that's somewhat good news. Maybe these aren't connected," Rosa said hopefully while moving from her neck to her purse. The marks on her neck didn't tell her much. It was strange. The hand prints hand not real defining features. They didn't have the slender shape of a female hand. Yet they seemed to small to come from a man. It made no sense. If this was the case than whoever or whatever did this has had practice.

"Maybe, if we're lucky," Scott said sharing her faint hopefulness. He seemed less enthusiastic about it though. Rosa guessed it was from all the time they dealt with things like this.

"Hey Scott, who'd you kill?" Rosa asked somewhat mocking his simple tone he used with her earlier. Scott looked at her slightly confused as she continued to sift through the purse.

"What?" Scott responded rather shocked by her assumption.

"I read that in order for you to become an alpha you need to kill an alpha. I won't judge you if you did though," Rosa said turning toward him trying to remedy the situation.

"I didn't kill anyone. I'm a True Alpha," Scott said somewhat proudly as Rosa turned her attention back to the bag.

"Oh, what's that? Is it an alpha that tells the truth or defends it. I mean the title itself is pretty vague," Scott's face deadpanned at her obliviousness. Rosa didn't even notice as she found the woman's wallet as she started to search it in an attempt to get an idea to get an i.d. on who she was.

"It means I became an alpha through the force of my will," Scott said hoping she would understand.

"That makes a bit more sense," Rosa felt a herself laugh slightly. It was strange Rosa hated when she was wrong. Yet she didn't mind it for once. However that smile was immediately stripped away. When a horrendous smell hit her nose. There was one other smell that Rosa hated just as much as blood. It was the smell of certain perfume. It was that strange combination of Rose and Lavender that made Rosa want to gag. And it covered the business card in her hand.

"Rosa, what's wrong?" Scott asked as she gagged slightly from the stench.

"You can't smell that even with those enhanced senses of yours," Rosa groaned as she handed him the card which he instinctively sniffed. Rosa shook her head when he immediate pulled it away and coughed. She turned her attention back to the wallet pulling out a credit card.

"Women actually wear this stuff. It smells terrible," Scott said while having the card a significant distance from his face. " It has a name and number written on the back. I think her name is Chloe Grewal,"

"Wait a second," Rosa plucked the card from Scott's hand and compared it to the credit card," this card is made out to Florence Reid. And the signature doesn't even match. If I had to guess these are two completely different women," Rosa said. As she pulled her eyes away from the card she noticed Scott hurriedly rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, I just can't get this smell out of my nose it's like it's... coming from somewhere else," Scott said turning his attention to the male corpse in the room. Rosa followed in Scott's actions moving towards the body.

"Scott, I don't smell anything," Rosa said placing her hands on her hips sporting a confused look.

"You probably wouldn't. It's really faint and all of that body spray isn't helping," Scott explained as Rosa took a closer look at his body. Rosa cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. As she looked at him the white collared shirt had small patches of discoloration on it. It looked as if he sprayed his body spray over his clothes. That's when she started to put the pieces together.

"This guy was cheating," Rosa said finally staring to put the puzzle together.

"How do you know," Scott asked as she started to search his body.

"It was pretty obvious once you put the pieces together. I mean the perfume, the body spray, the stains on his shirt. The only thing were missing his the hickey and the illegitimate child," Rosa said feeling around the man's shirt before stopping on his stomach.

"Found it," Rosa said simply as Scott called the group over.

"So you guys found it," Malia said as the group came together. Rosa nodded as she started to unbutton the shirt. It didn't take long to reveal the circular symbol painted in blood on the man's stomach. Thankfully the blood had dried. That eased her somewhat. But she immediately doubled that in frustration. There was a symbol on his stomach. But, completely different one. Instead of the stylized cross. It was a number of eight lines jutting from the center with smaller symbols placed on the inside.

"They couldn't have made this more annoying could they," Stiles said with an annoyed sigh.

"Well, they're connected so we know that much," Kira said to the group.

"But how though. So far we've had a bride-to-be, a thief, and a family with a cheating father. They couldn't have gone with a boy-girl pattern. That would be more helpful than this," Rosa said moving her hand to her forehead in an attempt to ease her oncoming migraine. Rosa glanced over to Lydia who had been strangely quiet. She held a blank expression in her eyes. Rosa noticed a single bead of sweat run from her forehead down her cheek.

"Lydia, are you okay," Rosa said slightly worried for the redhead. The group turned their attention towards Lydia whose eyes had begun to move from the little girl to where she was standing.

"I heard it all. Rosa you were right. He was cheating. I heard her voice. She apologized to the girl for having a adultery committing father... All before she choked the life out of her.

"So it was a women," Stiles said to which Lydia nodded to. Lydia's eyes glanced to Rosa's feet. They widened. All Lydia saw was specs of dust come together into a mound as they started to take shape. It didn't take long for the dust to fully form before Lydia finally spoke up.

"Rosa look out!" Lydia yelled. It was strange. Every thought she had told her to mave, yet her body decided to do something different. With a spin the heel of Rosa's foot was buried in the crook of the unknown person's neck. Rosa was about to utter an apology to the crumpled figure before she noticed something. Her foot had stated to sink into the dented portion body. She quickly pulled her foot away dragging specs of dust along with it.

"What the hell," Rosa said as the body began to reform itself. She took a step back seeing more bodies form around the room. Rosa felt herself unable to move until she heard a low growl from her side. She glanced over to see Malia's eyes glow a bright blue and her teeth began to form into fangs. She did the same to the other side seeing Scott do the same as his eyes glowed a haunting red. She noticed Stiles and Lydia take a step back behind the group. Kira was behind the group reaching under the table. Rosa moved to do the same before stopping in her tracks they had run out of time.

The bodies had already formed into men and women of different ages. Before Rosa had a chance to even examine them they had already started moving towards them. Rosa eyes darted from each one in an attempt to count them.

Malia had already moved from her spot, claws out as she was ready to attack. They all started to disperse causing Rosa to lose count. Scott followed in her lead, claws swiping at the people only causing superficial cuts. Scott didn't want to hurt them. Unlike Malia, whose claws were running through them with ease. Rosa watched as the bodies would immediately reform after each strike. Then she finally caught on. As she saw another creature form behind Scott she finally decided to move from her spot.

Scott who was dealing with some of the creatures heard a thud as he knocked one turned to see a foot buried through the creatures chest. The foot pulled away leaving a hole through the body. When Scott looked through the hole all he saw was Rosa pulling her foot back as the creature began to disintegrate.

"I finally figured it out. They can reform. And from the looks of it the chest is the weak point," Rosa said with an excited smile forming on her lips.

Scott simply nodded a Kira came by and slashed another with what seemed to be a katana. After explaining what to do to Kira and Malia they finally started what Rosa considered to be their counter attack. It felt as though something was off though. Evan as Rosa fought back she noticed that none of the attacks were directed at her. They would move towards everyone else but her.

Out of the corner of her eye Rosa saw one of the bodies move toward Lydia. Rosa moved leaving the one for Scott to handle as she moved toward Lydia. As she got in front of her as it formed and moved to attack. She got in front of Lydia moving her hands to the front of her face anticipating an attack that never came. Rosa looked at the body that had taken a female shape. The way it looked at her was sad, almost apologetic. It dropped it's arm to it's side before simply breaking down.

The rest followed suit as Rosa felt herself breathing heavily as she looked around the room. She didn't have a scotch on her yet there she was panting holding her stomach as she dropped to her knees. A few beads of sweat rolled down her tired face. Everyone else hadn't even broken a sweat. She felt like the one kid who finished last while running the mile.

"Rosa, you alright," Malia said coming to her side. Stiles and Lydia helped her stand back up.

"I've been better. You guys?" Rosa asked to which she received a positive answer.

"Good... Now what in the hell were those things?" Rosa said through heavy breathes as she hoped there was at least an answer to this question.

"I don't know. But, how did you figure out how to beat them though," Scott questioned Rosa who was attempting to catch her breath with her hands on her hips.

"Easy, punch the Z," Rosa said said using her left hand as she drew a Z on the air on her chest.

"What?" Lydia said confused by her reference.

"You guys obviously didn't watch Power Rangers as kids," Rosa said quitting her explanation early.

"How did you do all that with the kicks and the spins and everything," Stiles asked.

"You guys ask to many questions. Six years on Tae Kwan Do and eleven years of dance. I'll admit I'm a bit out of practice though," Rosa explained hoping that those were the only questions she had to answer.

"How about we finish up and get out of here before those things come back. And then you can all learn about my love of childrens television and ass kicking," Rosa told the group who agreed.

Rosa had a lot of questions. What were those things? Who was behind this? And most importantly who was Rosalia? While those questions burned her thoughts the only thing she could focus on were those people who were taking pictures of the crime scene. Those people she called friends.

**Chapter Ten, good yes? I'm assuming yes. Sorry if the fight scene was a bit lackluster I'm still working on bettering those. I hope the Scott/Rosa friendship was okay. I honestly thought it was cute. But if you hated it tell me in a review. Review, fave, and follow like always and I'll have the biggest smile on my face. **

**Playlist/Soundtracks**

**When Rosa wakes up from her dream until she runs into Clifford**

**Drop The Game - Flume & Chet Faker**

**References**

**Power Rangers - Do I have to? Really? Okay, fine. Teenagers with attitude fight monsters the end.**


End file.
